Hidden Fears
by HoneyHornet
Summary: AU. High School was not a favorite of Raven's. It didn't help that you're a new student either. But she had no choice. She had to move out of Gotham. Unfortunately for her, Jump City was the only one available. Who knows? Maybe things would be different for her this time.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

"Class, this is our new student, Raven Roth." Mr. Doyle introduced Raven to the not-so-interested group of teenagers.

Raven shifted uncomfortably. "H-Hello."

No one said anything. Mr. Doyle then gave out a loud cough. Then he told Raven to sit at the available desk, which was the one at the far back at the upper right side. Raven sighed and grudgingly went to her seat. Once she was settled, Mr. Doyle continued with his Social Studies class. Luckily for her, she was seated next to the window. To her right though, was a snoring teenager with blond hair and green highlights. It bewildered Raven how the teacher didn't notice him. His head was practically on his desk and his snoring was pretty audible. She shook it off and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

After a few more discussions, the teacher seemed to be asking some students to recite. Raven got a feeling that the boy next to her was going to be called out. True enough he was.

"Mr. Logan!" Mr. Doyle yelled.

The boy next to Raven moaned and mumbled a few words.

"Garfield Logan!" Mr. Doyle tried again. "Gar! Gar! Gar!"

Finally, the boy jolted up. "I'm up, I'm up!"

Everyone gave out a soft laugh.

Mr. Doyle grunted. "Please stand up, Mr. Logan."

Gar obliged and gave a sheepish grin. "Y-Yes?"

"Would you mind repeating what I have discussed?"

"Um... N-Not really. I wouldn't want to deprive you of your job."

"Oh no. It's fine. I really do _want_ you to repeat what I said."

"I-I-I don't r-really think... Um, s-sir, I..."

Gar mumbled on. Every student stared at him. They couldn't even stifle a chuckle or a laugh judging from the angered expression Mr. Doyle was now holding. Gar continued to ramble and fidget. Raven normally didn't do anything for other people, but she decided to help out her seatmate so she can get this class over with. She carefully wrote on her notebook in big bold letters on her notebook what they had been discussing. Gar swallowed hard. Thank the high heavens, his eyes wandered towards Raven's notebook. They widened a little. He gave out a sigh and cleared his throat.

"We were d-discussing about the Federalist Era...?" He spoke.

"And?" Mr. Doyle eyed him.

Gar relaxed a little for being correct. His eyes desperately turned to Raven. In turn, Raven sighed and scribbled a phrase on her notebook. Gar took a deep breath.

"How it affected our politics?" Gar tried.

Mr. Doyle eyed him. "Good. But you still can't sleep in class. Now then..."

There were a few chuckles then and there but the entire class, well most of them, returned to listening to Mr. Doyle. Gar gave out a huge sigh and sat back down. He turned to Raven and leaned towards her.

"Thank you!" He whispered.

"Sure." Raven plainly said and shrugged.

Then she averted her attention to Mr. Doyle's discussion once more.

Few moments later, the bell rang and Raven was more than relieved to have the class over. She gathered up her things and quickly headed to her next class. As she exited the room, someone had tugged her shoulder. Raven stopped and sharply turned her head. She relaxed a little to find Gar grinning at her.

"Um..." Raven licked her lips. "Yes?"

"I-I just wanted to say thanks again for earlier. You were a huge lifesaver." He said.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "No problem."

"What's your name?"

"It's Raven."

"Cool. You probably heard, but I'm Gar."

He extended his hand towards her. She was a little hesitant but shook it. Then she gave a short smile and turned.

"Okay, cool!" Gar called out. "I'll see you around!"

Raven peered behind. "Sure." She said but wasn't sure if he heard.

He grinned, meaning he had. Raven then faced forward and hurried to her next class. She might not show it. But she was happy she at least made a friend on her first day.

* * *

Raven was dreading lunch. She didn't know who to sit with. She was currently in line to get her food. But she was nervous as hell and kept glancing at the cafeteria. Students piled in and already went to their respective tables. Raven swallowed hard and turned to check out the food. She regretted not bringing the lunch Ethan packed for her, because the food in front of her looked horrible. It almost made her vomit.

Raven shook her head. She couldn't care less anymore. She still didn't know where to sit. As the lunch lady dumped food on her tray, she found herself pausing at the dessert portion. Pretending that she was undecided whether to get the tapioca or chocolate pudding. Some people were growing irritated that she was blocking the line a little. Raven found herself growing more and more nervous.

"In my opinion, the tapioca's good." A voice spoke.

She flinched and turned to find Gar beside her, grinning. She nervously smiled back. She turned to the lunch lady and ordered the tapioca pudding. Then she slowly turned to face the cafeteria.

Gar had finished ordering his lunch. "You could sit with me, if you like."

Raven glanced at him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He shrugged.

They walked towards a table not too far from the middle of the cafeteria and sat down. Raven couldn't start eating and stared at her tray. It really made her want to gag. She had no choice but to skip to dessert. She grabbed her pudding cup, opened it up, and shoveled some with her tiny plastic spoon.

"Lesson learned." Gar laughed. "Pack your own lunch, next time."

Raven was a little offended. "Sorry. The new student didn't get the memo."

She didn't mean for it to sound like she was angry.

"I-I was just kidding." Gar said with a chuckle as he ate his salad.

"Yeah. Okay." Raven managed to say.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So," Gar cleared his throat. "Where are you from originally?"

"Oh." Raven said. "I'm from Gotham."

"Really? My friend's from Gotham too." Gar's face beamed. Then he suddenly looked around. "Speaking of friends, they should be here by now. It's a Monday."

Raven fidgeted a little. "What's with Monday?"

Gar turned to her. "Well, um, my friends and I are not really a group. We more like just band together from time to time. They have their own cliques. Usually on Mondays and Fridays we eat lunch together. While from Tuesday to Thursday, they go into their separate groups."

"Oh. Um... I... I..." Raven didn't know what to say.

"Yeah." Gar just said. "One's this rich kid, the other is a cheerleader, and my best pal is with the football team."

"What about you?"

"Me? Well, I don't really have a group. I guess I'm usually alone or I clique jump."

"Clique jump?"

"I just eat with whatever clique I feel like eating with."

"Um, doesn't that ruin your reputation or something?"

Gar shrugged as he took a sip of his soy milk. "Not really. People are used to me clique jumping. I mean, I really consider the three I mentioned to be my real friends. It's just..."

"They might not feel the same way...?" Raven finished for him.

Gar sighed and nodded. "But I really don't mind." He smiled.

Raven sensed that it wasn't entirely true. Then she realized something. If Gar clique jumped, does that mean Raven still didn't have an official group she belonged to? Not that she really wanted to, but she was a new student and it would help for her to have some friends. She thought about it. Or she could always stay at the library. Raven didn't have much friends in Gotham Academy, so there really wasn't much of a difference.

She blinked and found Gar staring at her for some reason.

"What?" Raven said and instinctively wiped her mouth's vicinity with a napkin. But there didn't seem to be any residue of pudding.

"N-Nothing..." Gar said. Then he just gave her a grin and continued eating.

Raven smiled back nervously. _So far my first day isn't so bad_, She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

Fifth day of school and Raven didn't pack her lunch again. Neither did she eat at the cafeteria. Ever since Tuesday, she headed straight to the library as soon as the bell for lunch rang. Raven didn't mind. She found the library comforting. Besides, she didn't have any friends to sit with at lunch so there wasn't much of a difference. Well, there was a difference. If she sat alone at the caf, then she'd look like a total weirdo and loner. At least in the library it's understandable when you're alone.

So far, Jump City High was okay. No one seemed to be bullying her. Everyone seemed to mind their own business, to the point that they didn't even try to make new friends. Raven had only talked to a few. One was Toni Monetti, her seatmate from English and also an exchange student, another was Jinx (she didn't even know her real name), and then there was Garfield Logan. She had heard from Jinx that he was actually pretty popular but a little annoying because he liked playing jokes and pranks. Raven didn't notice it but Gar hadn't pranked her or anything. Much to her relief.

"Hey there." Toni's familiar accent was heard.

Raven looked up from her book. "Hey."

"You really do like books, huh?"

"Yeah. I like reading."

"Well, anyway, I think Gar Logan was looking for you."

"Huh?"

"That's right." Toni nodded. "He was asking a lot of student along his way to the cafeteria from his last class. Boy, he was sure demanding."

"Wh-What? Why?" Raven said in disbelief.

Toni shrugged. "Beats me. Are you two close?"

Raven shook her head. "Not at all."

"Oh. Well, good luck. I guess." Toni started to leave. "I need to report back to the school newspaper! See ya!"

Toni waved at her. Raven waved back.

She sighed. _What the hell did I just hear?_

Why on earth would Gar Logan be looking for her? They didn't even know each other in a personal level. Was he going to prank her or something? What was he planning? Then suddenly, a loud voice had said her name. Her eyes darted towards the entrance of the library. Right then and there, Gar was talking to a few students and was saying her name. Raven instantly panicked. She discreetly stood up and turned. Then she went further into the library. The shelves were very tall, fortunately. There was also a second floor. She just had to figure out where the stairs were.

"Raven? Um, black hair into a bob and blue eyes?" An unfamiliar voice spoke. "Yeah. I thought I saw her somewhere over there."

"Who the hell said that? I'll kill him." Raven whispered fiercely.

She walked further into the library. She still couldn't find the stairs going up. She made a few turns. Then she headed to the FICTION section and buried her face into the book she had been holding. Raven could hear a set of footsteps that seemed to be searching. She breathed heavily into her book. Why was she nervous? Maybe he just wanted to know if there was any homework in Social Studies a while ago. He wouldn't know since he was always asleep. Yeah, it was probably just homework. Suddenly, someone gripped her shoulder. Raven gave a small yelp. She abruptly turned and found Gar grinning wide at her. Raven grimaced in return.

"What is your problem? Giving people heart attacks like that." She almost shouted. Even if she expected Gar, she didn't expect him to just grip her shoulder.

Gar was a little shock and his smile disappeared.

"I j-just wanted to know where you were." He said.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch together."

"What?"

"You... Me... Eat? Food?"

"I know what lunch is, duh." Raven said, a little irritated. "I-I mean why me?"

"Why not you?"

"Um, we're not close."

"All the more to eat with you." Gar shrugged.

Raven forced a laugh. "Yeah... No."

Gar tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Aww, c'mon! Please come eat with me."

"What? Are you lonely or something?" Raven chuckled. Then she stopped as she saw Gar's serious look. She swallowed hard.

"Yeah..." Gar slightly lowered his head. "My friends kinda bailed out on me again."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry about that." Raven said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Um, why don't you just, uh, clique jump?" Raven asked.

"I'm not really in the mood." Gar looked up at her. "Why don't you want to eat with me?"

"I... I am not what would most people consider friendly or socially adept." Raven pressed her lips together. "I'll probably just bore you."

Gar shook his head. "You never know that. C'mon, let's eat together."

Raven was very hesitant. But eventually, Gar's goofy grin won over her. She sighed, shrugged, and nodded her head. Gar outlandishly professed his delight with his triumph. Raven returned the book she had borrowed back at its shelf and followed Gar towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"But that doesn't mean he should just leave her. He could earn while staying with Leslie." Gar reasoned as he ate a piece of tofu.

"Yeah. I get it. But I think it bothers him when he sees them, knowing he isn't much help." Raven replied and scooped her pudding, which Gar gladly bought for her.

Gar shrugged. "It's depressing."

Raven nodded. "Totally."

"Let's talk about something else. That show is lame anyway."

"Sure. What do we talk about?"

"I don't know. Anything on your mind?"

"Um... Your vegetarianism?"

"Oh!" Gar grinned. "You noticed? Yeah. I'm a big vegetarian. It's because I really love animals."

"Wow. It's my first time knowing someone who's a vegetarian."

"Yeah. Wanna try it some time?"

"Uh... No thanks. Please respect that I eat meat and I'll respect you for eating leaves." Raven said.

Gar laughed out loud. Literally. A few students glanced at their table and Raven felt slightly embarrassed and tried hiding her face. Gar's laughter died down and he gave his biggest grin at Raven. The corner of her mouth twitched and eventually she gave her own small smile.

"You weren't lying." Gar said and chuckled. "You really are _not_ socially adept."

Naturally, Raven would take offense at this. But this time she gave a shrugged. Even anyone had seen that and knew Raven for a long time, they would've gasped and dropped their jaw.

"I'm not really a people person." Raven admitted.

"You prefer the company of books." Gar clarified, remembering she was at the library before he found her.

"Yeah." Raven then muttered under her breath, "They don't bully you..."

"What?" Gar leaned in.

Raven abruptly sat straighter. "Nothing... I was just thinking out loud." She hurriedly said. "S-So anyway, what's the deal with your friends?"

Gar seemed bothered by her question. He sighed. "I don't know. I see them in the hallways. We wave and what not, but they said they couldn't eat lunch with me. All three of them. I mean, coincidence? I think not!"

She shrugged. "Maybe you're just paranoid. We're in High School. We're busy."

He retorted, "I'm not busy."

She replied, "Well, are you in any sport or team or club or whatever?"

"No..." Gar mumbled.

"You said one was a cheerleader and the other a football player? So, they probably are busy." Raven explained.

Gar sighed. He shook his head as if what Raven was saying was nonsense. Raven rolled her eyes. She finished her pudding cup and pushed it away from her. There was a moment of silence between the duo. Gar's eyes were staring on his lap and seemed to be distant. Raven bit her lower lip and was staring at other ways. She occasionally glanced at him. She was wondering if she should say anything.

"Hey," Gar looked up and gave a half-smile. "Wanna hang out later?"

"What?" Raven was taken by surprise.

"It's a Friday. You're right. I'm not on any team or whatever and neither are you. So we should hang out." Gar said. He seemed determined but at the same time he was sort of demanding it from Raven.

Raven stared at him for a moment. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to _say_. She never really '"hanged out" even when she was back in Gotham. Gar suddenly started to smile and was waiting for her response.

"Um..." Raven cleared her throat. "I'm not a socially adept—"

"Oh, who cares." Gar rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Let's go watch a movie or go to the arcade. Maybe even go to a bookstore you like. We can do anything."

Raven reasoned, "We have homework—"

"Whatevs!" Gar laughed. "You have Saturday for that! C'mon, Raven! What would it take for you to hang out with me?"

"Um... I don't want to..." Raven said.

"You won't regret it, I swear. What would it take? Do you want to know my motive or my reason? Fine!" Gar enthusiastically said. "I'm lonely! You're my friend now, so we're gonna be doing a lot of things for fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE.

Raven didn't understand how Gar got her to say yes. She was still fazed as she sat in a booth at a fast food restaurant. They had ordered a basket of fries to share and their drink of choice. Raven got a vanilla milkshake while Gar got a glass of orange juice. They had just seen a movie. It was an action movie. They had agreed on it because Raven didn't want to see a comedy and Gar wasn't going for any sort of boring-ass drama. Raven thoroughly enjoyed the movie. She liked the beautifully crafted plot as Gar enjoyed the action scenes in the film.

It's safe to say that Raven was having a good time. There were a few awkward moments, but Gar's loud personality had managed to always lighten up the mood. There was something about him that annoyed Raven, but for some reason, she also enjoyed his company.

"Hey," Gar said. "Have you tried dipping your fries into a milkshake or an ice cream?"

"What?" Raven said in disbelief.

Gar laughed. "Yeah. I've seen a lot of people doing it. I'm kinda getting curious myself."

Raven shrugged. "Here," She pushed her shake nearer to him. "Knock yourself out."

"Whoa." Gar laughed. "You really are something, Rae."

"What?"

"You're different from my friends is all—"

"No. I mean, what did you just call me?"

"Rae?"

"Yeah... Please don't call me that."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry."

Raven shrugged. "It's okay. I'm just not comfortable with it."

Gar nodded. "Gotcha."

Raven tried to avoid another awkward moment. "S-So, you were saying I was different from your friends?"

"Yeah." He said and smiled. "Most of them would hide away their milkshakes if I said that to them. But you, you were fine with me trying it out."

"Oh..." She managed to say. "Well, I don't see a harm in it."

"That's what I like about you. You seem understanding."

"Thanks. I guess."

"You even helped me out during the first time we met. You didn't even know me, yet you still did that. Thinking about it, if my friends were there, none of them would bother to help me out." Gar's gaze drifted towards the table and he suddenly seemed so sad. "You really are different."

Raven contemplated what he had just said. She was never in a situation like this. Like she kept on saying, she was not a people person. So, no one really ever came to seek comfort from her. But this guy in front of her had just admitted something that bothered him. Raven decided she just had to trust her instincts.

"Well," She spoke up and sighed. "I'm sure that they still care about you but just don't show it."

"Yeah..." Gar turned to look back at her. He smiled. "Hey," He spoke. "Why didn't you say it?"

"Say what?"

"Remember when we ate at the cafeteria and I was telling you about my friends not being my 'group' of friends?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you say _you_ wanted to become my friend?"

"Um... I-I... What? Uh, I... I... I do not know how to respond to that."

"Well, most people would say the phrase, 'I'll be your friend', when they're in a situation like that. I didn't expect you to _not_ say it."

"Oh. That's... That's... A conceited way of thinking..."

"What?" Gar laughed.

"Um, you just assumed I would want to become friends with you. I mean, like, really? Who do you think you are? Some sort of King that gets friends every time he makes himself pitiful? Just because you said that, you thought I'd pity you and you'd get a new friend." Raven reasoned and was a little annoyed. "Kinda conceited if you ask me."

Gar just laughed again. "You really are something! I like you!"

Raven felt her face blush from embarrassment.

"So?" Gar smiled at her.

"So what?"

"Do _you_ want to become friends?"

Raven just stared at him. He was still smiling. This boy across her was really something as well. He was annoying and straightforward. It was the same for Raven. Gar was different from the people she encountered back at Gotham. Maybe this was because Raven wasn't that bothered by his company. They enjoyed each other's differences. Then a thought occurred in Raven's mind. _What the heck? No harm at all_.

"Sure."

* * *

"I'm home, Ethan." Raven called out and headed to the dining room. She sat down on the chair at the head of the long dining table and placed her backpack on the table.

A tall and muscular man with brown hair and eyes came out from the other end of the dining room. He grinned as he saw Raven.

"Welcome home, Ms. Roth." Ethan greeted as he reached her.

"Hey there." Raven replied.

She noticed that he was already in casual clothing and she realized it was already 9:00 or so. She had been out with Gar for a long time and she hadn't noticed.

"Have you enjoyed yourself at the mall?" Ethan asked pleasantly.

"Yes. I did, actually."

"That's nice to hear. Have you eaten anything?"

"Just a milkshake and fries." Raven shrugged then her stomach grumbled a bit.

"Oh." Ethan frowned. "Would you like me to prepare you a meal?"

Raven nodded. "A sandwich would suffice, thanks."

Ethan nodded back and headed to the direction from which he came from.

After half an hour, he came back with a plate of sandwich and a cup of tea. He gently laid it in front of her and humbly stepped back. Raven rolled her eyes and kicked out the chair to her right. She motioned for him to sit down.

"It's night time and your work is done," Raven said. "You can take out the formality."

"As you wish." Ethan said and sat down. He rested his arms on the table and happily watched her eat. "Did you see a movie, Ms. Roth?"

"I did as a matter of fact. It was a good movie." Raven said then took another bite of her sandwich, which she found extremely delectable.

"Oh? What was it about?"

"It's about this CIA agent who finds out his brother is actually involved in this illegal crime thing. His brother doesn't know that he knows so it's really complicated. So, the conflict is for the agent. What should he do? Help or arrest his brother? It's really a good plot."

"Yes. It sounds very interesting."

"I thought I wouldn't enjoy it since it was an action movie."

"Might I asked who you were with today, Ms. Roth?"

Raven smiled at him. "Some boy I met in school."

Ethan chuckled. "Ah, I see. He had asked you on a date?"

Raven's face fell. It was replaced with shock and annoyance.

"What?" She said. "No! No! It wasn't a date, Ethan!"

"Oh? It was not?"

"Yeah. We're just friends."

Ethan smiled. "Oh. I am glad you had made a friend."

Raven flinched. Then she gave a small smile. "Yeah. I did."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR.

Three weeks. It had been three weeks and in that span of time, Raven and Gar became friends. They met each other for lunch at the library. Gar still didn't get the chance to be with his friends. From a distance, Raven would see him wave at them if ever they pass each other. She wasn't able to get a good look at his friends. They seemed nice and didn't seem like they were really avoiding Gar. He was just paranoid, they were just busy.

Gar and Raven stayed at the second floor of the library every lunch time. Gar had pointed out the stairs for her. They stayed at the least visited section, which was the ART section. It was apparent that there weren't many artsy students in Jump City High. This location was good because they wouldn't get caught eating. Gar would bring a tupperware of salad or coleslaw or whatever vegetarian dish he ate, a bottle of orange juice, and two cups of pudding. One for him and the other for Raven. Raven, on the other hand, didn't eat much. She read most of the time. She would wait for Gar to finish his lunch then they'd eat the pudding together. So far, they hadn't been caught.

Their conversations were getting less and less awkward. Gar seemed to grow comfortable around her. But Raven was still a little cautious. She couldn't help it. She was new. In a sense, to everything. She was new to this school and she was new to making friends. To Raven, this was all a little overwhelming. But Gar made it easier as well. Even if he constantly showered Raven with corny jokes, stupid stories, and annoyed the hell out of her. There was something about him that Raven found... interesting was the word that only came to her mind. He was very different from the people Raven dealt with back in Gotham. Or maybe because he just didn't know.

"Hey," Raven lowered her book and turned to look at Gar. "I was wondering..."

"Wondering what?" Gar responded and then he took a piece of tofu into his mouth.

"Why are you always asleep during Social Studies? Or are you always sleeping in your classes? I wouldn't know since that's the only class we have." Raven said.

Gar laughed a little. "Well, from time to time I do sleep in my other classes. But it's always Social Studies that I really doze off."

"Why is that?"

"I-I'm just up the night before is all."

"Why is that?" Raven repeated. She didn't want to show she was annoyed that he wasn't giving a straight answer.

He sighed. "Just the regular family conflicts and drama."

"Oh." She replied and suddenly felt guilty. "I didn't mean to ask. Sorry."

"Nah," He smiled. "It's okay."

Raven nodded and didn't press on. She returned to reading her book. There was silence between them and it made her really regret asking that question. She felt the need to apologize again. But Raven didn't know how to start it. Should she just say it? Or make small talk then say it? This was hard. This was one of the reasons she wasn't social.

"Hey," Gar spoke.

Raven flinched. She turned to him cautiously.

"Yes?" She said.

"Thanks." He looked at her and smiled.

There was something about his smile. It wasn't the sort of usual happy smile he frequently gave away. This smile was sort of like the 'genuine happiness' smile. Like he was saying that he was honestly grateful. It made Raven feel better and she found herself smiling back.

"For what?" She asked.

"For not asking more questions." He said. "I am a little uncomfortable talking about it."

Raven smile widened a little and she sighed. "No problem. I get it, I guess."

Gar flashed his teeth. "Still, thanks a lot. You really are something."

* * *

"Hey Gar!" A voice called out.

Raven and Gar were just about to head to the library. They both turned to find a boy with black hair and blue eyes. He seemed to be a little taller than Gar. He approached them and there was something in his walk that projected confidence. And there was something about him that bothered Raven.

"Oh! Hey Dick!" Gar grinned.

"How are you?" Dick asked as he reached them.

The duo did that gesture where they slapped each other's hands and gave half a hug. Raven found it amusing, because she never imagined that Gar did that kind of thing.

"Hey, it's a Friday. Good news." Dick said. "I can eat lunch. I think Kori can too. Did you hear from Vic?"

"Really? Wow. It's been so long." Gar smiled. "No, I haven't heard from Vic."

"Oh." Dick said as he noticed Raven for the first time. "Uh, hello."

"Dick this is Raven Ro—" Gar began to say.

Raven jumped in. "I-I'm Raven." She quickly said and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Dick Grayson." Dick shook her hand. "It's a pleasure."

Then he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. Raven felt her jaw tighten. That's why she had a feeling about this guy. He was Richard Grayson. They went to the same middle school together. It had occurred to Raven that this is where he went when he didn't start high school at Gotham Academy. Of all places, she had to run into him here and so happened to be a friend of Gar's.

"Do I know..." Dick began to say.

Raven felt her heart beat fast.

"So, Kori's finally available?" Gar suddenly said, not hearing that Dick was about to say something.

"Yeah." Dick averted his attention to him. "She doesn't have practice anymore."

"That's good. And you? Do you have some sort of committee meeting or a gala you need to attend to?"

"Nope. Finally. It's been exhausting."

"I could tell. Man, start of the school year too."

"Tell me about it..."

The two dove into conversation. Gar and Dick seemed like really close friends and were very casual with each other. Raven shifted a little. She was just awkwardly standing there and she felt out of place. A minute passed and she was getting a little irritated by now. She wanted to leave. Partially because she didn't know what they were talking about and because she didn't want Dick to remember who she was. But it seemed rude to just walk away.

"So, let's go grab a bite to eat." Dick offered.

"Yeah." Gar agreed. He finally turned to Raven. "Hey, let's go to the cafeteria today."

"Oh." Raven swallowed hard and faked a smile. "No, no. You can go without me."

"What? Why?" Gar pouted.

"It's fine. I mean, it's your chance to be with them after so long."

"But I want to be with you too."

Raven slightly blushed at the comment, but she shook her head.

"No," She said. "Besides, I-I need to do some research in the library."

"You can do that later." Gar whined.

"Yeah. You should join us." Dick joined in.

"Seriously," Raven ignored Dick and fully turned to Gar. "Go without me."

She smiled at Gar and waved at Dick then turned around. She started walking away briskly. She heard Gar call out her name for a while. Then it stopped. She looked back and saw him and Dick walking the other direction, with Dick patting Gar's back. Then they shifted to conversing again. Raven sighed and faced forward.

"That was a close call." Raven whispered. She mumbled, "Dick Grayson, huh. Great."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE.

Raven walked out of her last period. The hallways were crowding with students who wanted so badly to go out. It was Friday and obviously the teenage population of Jump City were itching to go as far away as possible from the building of education.

As Raven walked out, she turned to her right and headed to her locker. She was thankful that it wasn't that far out. Once she reached it, she opened, and immediately got out all the things she needed and returned. When she was done, she closed it shut and headed towards the exit. It was a difficult journey, considering how many were walking towards the same direction. Unfortunately for Raven, someone bumped her and she fell on her side, letting go of her backpack strap. Which caused it to slide off her shoulder and a few of her things avalanched out. Raven had carelessly forgotten to zip her bag.

"Great." Raven said through gritted teeth. "Just great."

She quickly retrieved everything that got out. It didn't help that a lot of people were walking beside her and constantly bumped her. She finally finished and quickly stood up. As Raven stood up, she was faced at the other direction and she spotted Gar and Dick talking with serious looks on their faces. Then as if on cue, the duo turned to her. Their expressions were the look of a kid who had just been caught getting an illegal treat from the cookie jar. Gar's jaw seemed to tense and he sharply looked away. He was saying something to Dick, like he was pissed off. Dick turned to him, began speaking, and made hand gestures. Raven got a very bad feeling about it all. She felt her heart quicken and her palms sweat. She swallowed hard and turned the other way. Her pacing was brisk. For some reason, she wanted to just get out of there. There was something that bothered her so badly. Then she froze in the middle of her tracks. Realization struck her hard.

_He knows_, Raven thought. _Dick must be telling him._

She looked back, but she had already walked a far distance and couldn't see them anymore. She sighed and continued to vacate the school. When she was outside, she walked towards the far end of the street, but not too close to the bus stop. Ethan was picking her up as usual. She prayed for him to come sooner. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her past was coming back. When she thought she had made a friend who finally wasn't going to judge her, things took a turn and became worse. Raven felt a shiver travel down her spine.

"Goddamit, Ethan." Raven cursed. "Where are you?"

Like it was a call, a familiar Bentley rounded up the corner from the other far end. It stopped exactly in front of Raven. She relaxed and thanked the high heavens. Ethan emerged from the driver's seat in his suit.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Roth!" He greeted with zeal as he approached her.

"Yeah. Can we go now?" Raven mumbled.

He nodded and took her backpack. "Certainly." He opened the backseat door.

Raven sighed and was about to step in when someone called her name.

"RAVEN!" The person had shouted.

Both she and Ethan turned to the direction of the call. They saw Gar jogging towards them. Raven's eyes widened and she immediately stepped in. But Ethan did not close the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Ethan?" Raven demanded.

"But Mistress," Ethan reasoned. "Someone calls for you."

"I don't wanna see that person! Close the door now!"

"As you... wish."

Ethan hesitated a little then closed the door. He walked towards the driver's seat and hopped in the car. He started the ignition and fastened his seatbelt. Unfortunately for Raven, Gar caught up to them. He immediately knocked on her car window and was calling out her name

"Drive already!" Raven ordered.

"But Miss—" Ethan began to say.

"Stop protesting, Ethan! That's not your job!" Raven yelled.

Ethan sighed, nodded, and stepped on the acceleration pedal.

* * *

"What is the matter, Ms. Roth?" Ethan inquired as Raven stomped her way inside her mansion. "You must tell me."

"_Nothing_!" Raven yelled hard and cold. "_Everything's fine_!"

"Clearly." Ethan said.

Raven sharply turned to him. "Are you getting sarcastic with me?"

Ethan pressed his lips together and lowered his head. "No, Mistress. I apologize."

Raven sighed. She approached the foot of the grand staircase and sat down. She buried her face into the palm of her hands. Ethan slowly went towards her and sat beside her. He was still holding her bag.

"You can tell me anything that's bothering you, Ms. Roth." He said reassuringly.

"I think my one and only friend in my new school found out about my secret." Her voice was a little muffled. She looked up and leaned against Ethan's shoulder.

"Oh..." Ethan replied. He tried to cheer her up, "C'mon! You don't know that!"

"It's obvious."

"How would he have found out?"

"He got it from Dick Grayson."

"Grayson? Mr. Wayne's son? He's here in Jump City?"

"Yeah... What a joy, right?"

"I don't think Mr. Grayson is the type to gossip. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding."

Raven grunted and shook her head. She turned to Ethan. "No," She said. "I saw them. Then they saw me, and their faces were like they'd been caught red-handed."

Ethan titled his head. "Ms. Roth, I don't think they were talking about you."

"Whatever." Raven muttered. She stood up and began ascending the stairs, taking her bag from Ethan's grasp.

"I shall prepare you dinner, then." Ethan said and began walking towards the dining area. Raven stopped climbing the stairs for a while. She turned and called after him before he managed to go any further. He stopped and turned to her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you awhile ago, Eth." Raven gave a small smile.

"Apology accepted, Ms. Roth." Ethan smiled back. Then he disappeared into the dining area.

Raven continued up the stairs. As she stepped unto the second floor, she turned right and headed for the end of the hallway. Then she opened the door on the left and entered her room. She threw her bag on her bed and made her way to the bathroom. After a soothing bath, she changed into some fresh clothes. By that time, dinner was served so she headed down. Ethan had prepared a delicious meal of pasta and chicken. At her request, Ethan joined her. Soon after that, Raven returned to her room. Her clock on her nightstand projected 7:02. It was still early and she had nothing better to do. Raven decided to take a look at her school bag. The first thing she took out were her books and notebooks. She browsed through them for a little while. She wasn't in the mood to do homework. Then she dug further into her bag and found her cellphone.

Raven was surprised to find she had a lot of messages on her phone. Even a few missed calls were there. They were all from Gar. She didn't know what to feel. Touched, because he was worried? Annoyed, because they were a lot? Happy? Sad? Angry? Raven sighed and began reading them. Most of them were "Hey, why did you leave?" and "Are you mad at me? :(" as well as, "Please talk to me!".

The message that caught her attention was a fairly longer one. It said:

_Hey, a while ago u saw me and Dick talkin... We looked at u weirdly, didnt we? Just pls talk to me! Pls! I'll explain! I'll explain evrthng!_

Raven sighed. She hesitated for a moment. Then she decided and dialed Gar's number. As it rang, she waited.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX.

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY (JUNE 19) SO I PRESENT A FAIRLY LONG CHAPTER.**

For some reason, after the fifth ring, Raven hung up. She clutched her phone and stared at it for awhile. _What the hell am I doing?_, She thought. Then suddenly, her phone shook in her hands and a familiar ringtone echoed in her room. Raven saw that Gar was the caller ID. She bit her lip and swallowed hard. She didn't want to answer it. After several rings, she rejected the call. Moments after though, it began to ring again with Gar as the caller once more. Raven sighed. She again rejected it. Then she quickly texted him.

_Meet me at the mall tonight. 7:45 sharp. Then we'll talk._

Raven waited for awhile. Then her phone received a text. One word from Gar.

_OKAY_

She sighed and went to her wardrobe. She took out a decent pair of jeans and a shirt. She dressed out of her home clothes and wore the new ones. Then she grabbed her phone and wallet and went downstairs.

"Ethan?" Raven yelled as she reached the dining area.

"Yes?" Ethan called back. A few moments later, he emerged from the far end in some casual clothes. "What is wrong, Ms. Roth? Are you going somewhere?" He said as he reached her and saw her outfit.

"Yeah." Raven bit her lip. "Um, I'm meeting up with a friend."

"Might I ask why?"

"Well, it's the guy from this afternoon at school."

"Oh. Have you decided to make amends?"

"Sort of."

Ethan smiled. "I see, I see. You would like me to drive you or shall I request a cab?"

Raven smiled back. "I'd like for you to drive me."

"Very well," Ethan declared. "I shall get the car keys."

Once they were set, they drove out. It was a smooth ride and there wasn't much traffic. Raven was a little nervous. She knew that she should expect Gar to know. But there was a part of her that wished he didn't. She wished so badly that it was just a huge misunderstanding. She wished. As they drew nearer to the mall's area, the traffic grew. It was a little silent in the car and Raven needed a distraction. So she told Ethan about the situation she was currently in. Ever since Raven was a child, Ethan was the only one in the household she felt comfortable talking to about her personal secrets and problems. He was the most understanding of all. When her father died, she fired everyone except for Ethan. Because he was the only one she trusted now. Ethan offered his honest opinions and as well as some helpful advice. But he emphasized that in the end, it was still Raven's decision to try and patch things up with Gar and continue being friends.

"Ms. Roth, I am very happy that you have finally found a decent friend." Ethan said and glanced at her through the rearview mirror. "I think you should try and save your newfound friendship."

"I want to save it too." Raven sighed. "But..."

"But?"

"I'm just so tired of explaining things."

"Ah, I understand. I'm sure, this Mr. Logan will be patient."

"I hope so. I mean, he's been awfully nice to me."

"Yes. I can tell from your stories that he appreciates your company as well." Raven sighed.

The mall was coming into view. Her heart raced and her palms started to sweat. After a few more turns, Ethan stopped in front of the entrance and informed her he would just be a text away. Raven took a deep breath, went out of her car, and into the mall.

Once in, she texted Gar that she was at a cafe. She ordered a muffin but was only able to eat half. She was too anxious. So anxious, that she was surprised to find that someone was pulling out the chair in front of her. She looked up and found Gar smiling. She hadn't noticed him coming.

"Hey," Gar greeted and sat down.

"Hey," Raven fidgeted awkwardly.

There was silence. This was the part Raven hated. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She took a deep breath.

"Um... I-I was hoping we can get to the point as soon as possible. My uh, chauffeur's waiting for me. It's late and I'm sure he wants to rest already so I—"

"I'm sorry." Gar blurted out.

"What?" Raven said.

"I said I'm sorry." Gar smiled a little. "I know _you_ know that I know."

Raven pressed her lips together and sighed.

"Look," She began. "Just tell me everything Dick said."

"To be fair, Dick isn't out to ruin you or whatever." He responded. "He was just looking out for me."

"Okay. Go on."

"At first, I thought he was kidding. He even told me to not get too close with you. I brushed him off. But he was persistent."

"Yes?"

"Then he started telling me all sorts of stories. About you, your dad, and your dad's death. It was all so complicated that I got irritated with Dick for just telling me. He had no right. When we saw you, I instantly felt guilty. I became furious at Dick. I told him to stop, because this was a personal matter and I wanted to hear it from you."

Raven felt uneasy and looked down. She clenched her fists under her table hard that her nails dug into her palm. After a few moments of silence, she gave out a heavy sigh.

"You don't have to if you don't want to..." Gar said.

"No," Raven shook her head. She looked up at him. "Are you my friend?"

"Of course I am!" He answered without hesitation.

"I... I... I hope so." She said. "Because Gar, so far, you're the truest friend I've ever had..."

Gar gave her a smile. It made Raven feel better and she felt comfortable enough to place her hands on the table.

"I moved to Jump City because I wanted a big change. I wanted to leave my past behind and reinvent myself. I wanted to go to a place where I wasn't defined by my father. I just wanted to be me. It was a nice feeling, not getting any dirty looks from people. Then I met you. It was a nice feeling too. There was something about you, Gar. You were so kind to me. I thought it was because you didn't know who I was. But then I saw that you really wanted to be my friend. And I was..."

"You were? You were...?"

"I was... Happy."

Raven smiled. For someone who has been around Raven for a very long time, one would know that she did not smile often. Those moments when she genuinely smiles are very precious and are only for the ones special to her. Gar was one of these people.

Suddenly, Gar reached for her hands. Raven didn't pull away and he was able to give them a squeeze.

"All my life people looked at me like I was a monster." She said. She had no specific emotion plastered on her face. It seemed like an I-don't-care-about-life face. "It was because my father was the deputy mayor of Gotham. It was a very prestigious position and one would think that it was pleasant. But no, my father was different. He was corrupt. He had a mafia and he did a lot of criminal activity. He was abusing his position. Eventually, the local government found out and news spread like wildfire. My father did a good job of defending our mansion from all the S.W.A.T teams. In the end, he still got caught. But as he was loaded into the police car, he successfully escaped and held a police officer hostage. I don't remember much, but I know he killed his hostage. Then that's when all of the policemen shot at him and he fell on the ground in his own pool of red blood. I was eleven at that time. It mortified me."

* * *

"Stop!" Gar almost shouted.

Raven was a little alarmed. She quickly pressed her lips together and was about to retract her hands, but Gar held them firmly. He bowed his head and looked frustrated. He was breathing heavily and he squeezed her hands. Raven waited for him.

Gar looked up and said, "I don't want you to go on."

Raven bit her lip. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you unco—"

"No! No! _I'm_ sorry! I shouldn't have—Ugh! I mean, you don't have to—Ugh! Fucking Dick! He didn't have to tell me! I hate him! I hate myself!"

"Gar calm down. It's fine—"

"It's not fine!"

"I mean, I don't mind because it's you."

"I mind..." Gar sighed. "I mind... It's not fair for you to tell this horrible story. You should—No. No one should ever ask you to tell that story again. This is something too personal. It's something you shouldn't be asked to tell. If anyone harasses you about this, you tell me. Understand? You don't deserve to face a situation like this."

It was Raven's turn to squeeze his hand. She felt so touched. She felt so happy. This was a new feeling. A friend cared. Raven smiled and felt like a burden was lifted.

"Thank you." She breathed. "Thank you so much."

"I'm here for you, Rae. I'm your friend now." He said. "I'll always be."

They sat there, staring into each other's eyes. Which they found comfort in. It was touching and pleasant. Raven felt like she finally found true friendship. She finally found someone she could trust. It was nice. She liked it. She liked Gar. Then she said something she never thought she'd get a chance to.

"Hey," Raven spoke. "Want to come over?"

Gar blinked. Raven felt a little embarrassed but she didn't take back what she said.

"Uh," Gar said then smiled. "Sure. What do we do?"

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"We could rent out DVD's." He suggested.

Raven smiled. "I'd like that."

Gar nodded. "Well, let's go then."

Hand in hand, they headed out to the DVD store and rented out several movies all from different genres. Then they stopped by another store bought a few snacks and drinks. Raven called up Ethan. Gar was very impressed with her car and couldn't stop saying "Wow" when they had boarded inside. They had a lot of things to talk about during the ride. Raven was relieved it wasn't so awkward. As they reached her mansion, Gar's jaw instantly dropped. He was in the same position even as they entered it. He was still like that even as they entered the Movie Room.

"This is officially my favorite room ever!" Gar said.

"It's the _only_ room you've seen." Raven rolled her eyes.

Gar plopped down on one of the beanbags in front of the fairly large couch. The room had shelves of DVD's. There was a huge flat screen TV, a snack bar, vending machine, and a popcorn machine too. Ethan had happily offered to prepare their snacks, considering it was only placing some chips into a bowl and making popcorn and serving drinks. One of the movies they bought was _Easy A_. Gar picked it and Raven agreed even if it was a comedy. She liked Emma Stone and the story seemed interesting. Afterwards, Ethan greeted them a good night and left.

Raven took a bowl of popcorn and placed it beside Gar. Then she took two glasses of sodas and returned.

"Who's he?" Gar asked. "I mean, I've seen him pick you up a dozen of times but he seems more than a chauffeur."

"Well," Raven said as she settled down on the beanbag next to him. "He's sorta like my bodyguard slash legal guardian slash chauffeur slash chef slash everything. He's been with me since I was a baby and he's the only one I trust."

"Really? He looks so young."

"I know. But I think he's thirty-seven or what not."

"Whoa. First time I saw him, I thought he was your boyfriend."

Raven frowned as Gar just laughed.

"He's like brother."

"Must be nice. _He_ seems nice."

"He is."

"Okay, enough. Let's watch the movie."

Gar dug into the bowl of popcorn and happily ate. Raven pressed the play button on the remote and the movie started.

It was a gratifying night and Raven enjoyed herself in Gar's company. Movie after movie Raven grew to be comfortable around him and found herself not so conscious. They laughed and were very merry. Raven realized that she was fortunate to have met Gar. She was glad. As she leaned against his shoulder during their fourth movie, she found herself wanting to embrace him. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and it felt wonderful. She wanted to feel his warmth and care. He was a good person and she wanted to be around him all the time. Even if he kept on drowning her with lame jokes and was a little annoying. For some reason, he made her feel normal. He made her feel like she wasn't a monster. He made her feel that she wasn't Rachel Roth, the daughter of the corrupt deputy mayor, Trigon.

"Gar?" Raven said in a soft voice.

"Yeah?" Gar was obviously sleepy.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being with me tonight. For being my friend. For everything."

"No problem."

Gar chuckled then gave out a yawn. Raven found herself imitating the gesture but resisted because she was enjoying the movie. Which was _The King's Speech_. She found it amusing that Gar was already getting bored and they weren't even halfway through the film. A while ago, he was all jittery and cheery. But she couldn't blame him. He wasn't interested. He liked different types of movie. She respected that. She respected that they were different.

"You know," Gar said drowsily and yawned. "I think my parents will kill me tomorrow."

"Oh. Why?"

"I didn't come home —(yawn)—tonight. Maybe I—(yawn)—should go..."

"Go?"

"Go—(yawn)—home..."

"Oh..." Raven was a little saddened by this.

"But I'm really sleepy..." Gar said. "I'll just..."

"You'll just?"

"Take a... nap... a long one at that..."

Gar's head gently fell on hers. Few minutes later, soft snoring was heard. Raven found herself smiling. She nuzzled closer to Gar and placed half of herself on him. She cautiously draped her arm over his chest and embraced his side. Her right leg intertwined slightly with his. Throughout the movie she was in this position. During a not-so-interesting part of the film, she finally flinched as realization dawned on her. Raven was never the type to do a gesture like this. Even with Malchior she wasn't this intimate. Then Raven felt her face blush and her chest tighten a little. She peered up and slightly saw Gar's serene face. She felt happy and just held him tighter. He was warm and she liked it. Raven suddenly closed her eyes.

"Good night, Gar." Raven whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN.

Raven woke up and found herself alone. She was surprised at the fact that she was on her bed, in her room. She slowly sat up and was convinced that she wasn't dreaming. Raven looked down and saw that she was still wearing the same clothes as before. Her bed was still a mess from the time she removed her things from her school bag. Raven rubbed her temples then looked at her nightstand. Her clock said 10:34. Raven sighed and got out of her bed. She took a quick shower and changed into some fresh clothes. After which she headed towards the Movie Room. Raven was at shock to find that it was empty. In a sense that Gar wasn't there and everything. It didn't even seem like it had been used. Raven was getting a little freaked out. She decided to head downstairs. She arrived just as Ethan was setting the dining table for breakfast.

"Good morning, Ms. Roth." He greeted pleasantly.

"Good morning." Raven nodded. She cleared her throat. "Uh... Ethan? Where's Gar?"

Ethan stopped what he had been doing and tilted his head at her. "Pardon?"

"Um, my friend? Where is he?"

"Who is this friend you speak of?"

Raven couldn't believe the question. She retracted her jaw, which had slightly dropped and swallowed hard. "Um, didn't I have a friend over last night?"

"You did?" Ethan said with shock. "I do not know of this."

"I did, actually. We even left the house. We went to the mall."

"I.. I do not recall of this, Ms. Roth."

"Are you sure?"

"I am completely sure."

"But I remember leaving..."

Ethan looked worried. He stared at Raven with utmost concern plastered on his face. "Are you alright, Rachel? You've been acting odd since yesterday. Is there something wrong?"

Raven flinched a little. Ethan only used her name if he was really serious.

"I thought we left last night to pick up my friend."

"We did no such thing, sorry to say."

Raven swallowed hard. _It was all a dream._

Ethan cleared his throat.

"From what I remember," He said. "You returned to your room after dinner and that was it. I assumed you had fallen asleep. You did not leave up until I had gone for my quarters."

"Really? That's just it? I just went back to my room?"

"Yes. If it helps though, I remember you requesting for sleeping pills after dinner."

Raven's eyes widened. She slowly pulled out the chair at the head of the table where she was near and sat down. She lowered her head and spaced out for a moment. Afterwards, she sighed.

"So it really was a dream." Raven muttered.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Roth?" Ethan said.

"No," Raven responded and looked up. She gave him a fake smile. "Never mind it. I'd like to eat now. Eat with me, okay?"

Ethan looked like he hesitated for a minute. Then he nodded and turned the other direction to bring in the food.

When Ethan was out of the room for sure, Raven's smile faltered. Her chest felt heavy. She couldn't believe it was all a dream. She had confessed her deepest secret, but to no avail. She felt stupid thinking that everything had been real. She felt stupid that she wasn't able to differentiate it. Raven felt devastated that it wasn't a reality. Then it occurred to her that she still probably hasn't responded to Gar's calls and messages. She sighed. She wasn't in the mood to go back upstairs. Ethan returned with a cart of fresh waffles. Raven smiled at him and decided to clear her thoughts for a while.

"Bon appetit, Ms. Roth!" Ethan said with zeal.

"Merci!" Raven replied.

Ethan suddenly stood silent and stared at Raven. "I won't serve you unless you tell me what's wrong."

Raven frowned a little. She was about to protest. But she bit back her tongue and sighed.

"Alright. I'll tell you everything. I _do_ trust you."

"Good. I'm always here for you, Rachel."

* * *

Raven felt a lot better venting out on Ethan. It was a meaningful breakfast and Raven was glad that she had someone like Ethan in her life. She didn't know where she would be without him. He had been with her through and through. Now, Raven needed time alone. She had gone to the park. She brought along a book with her and settled under a shady tree. It was a peaceful afternoon indeed. She didn't bring anything with her but the book. She didn't bring her cellphone nor did she check it. She needed a distraction and the park was the best option.

Raven was at the peak of her novel when something bumped her side. She looked to find an orange rubber ball with blue stars all over it. She closed her book and placed it aside as she examined the ball.

"That's my ball." Declared a voice.

Raven looked up and found a young girl with her hands behind her back, about the age of seven, smiling at her.

"Oh, it is?" Raven replied. She handed the girl the ball. "You better keep it safe then."

"Sorry," The girl said. "It rolled away."

"Be careful next time."

"Okay. I will."

Raven brought the ball closer to the girl. But the girl did not take it.

The girl just stood smiling.

"You can take your ball back."

"Wanna play with me?"

Raven was shocked. She sighed and smiled. "Um, I don't think so."

The girl pouted. "Why not?"

"I'm reading a book you see."

"What book?"

Raven took her book from the ground using her other hand and showed it to the girl. She leaned in closer and still had her hands behind her back. She squinted as mumbled something.

"What does it say?" The girl stood straight again.

"It says the Analects of Confucius."

"What are those?"

"Um, it's kinda hard to explain."

The girl sat down. She took her ball from Raven's hand and placed it on her lap. She leaned on it as she stared at Raven. Raven was a little shocked. Raven cleared her throat and sighed.

"Well, it's about a guy named Confucius and it tells us about the rules he makes." Raven tried her best to make it sound basic.

"What rules? The ones from school? No taking other people's crayons!" The girl said.

"No, uh, um..." Raven tilted her head. "What's your name?"

"My name's Kelly!" The girl said. "What's yours?"

"It's Raven."

"That's a weird name."

Kelly gave a giggle. Raven couldn't help but frown.

Raven sighed and decided to change the topic once more. "How old are you, Kelly?"

Kelly grinned. "I'm seven years old!"

"Good for you, I guess."

"How old are _you_, Raven?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Sixteen? Just like my brother!"

"Um, cool."

"Oh... Wait..." Kelly frowned.

"What's wrong?" Raven wondered.

Kelly looked a bit sad. She suddenly scrunched up her nose. "I don't know if he's my brother."

Raven tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, daddy says that brother isn't blood. So it means he's not family. But mommy says he is."

"Oh. Maybe he's adopted."

"What's adopted?" Kelly flinched at the new word.

"Er... Um..." Raven sighed.

Kelly was looking at her with beaming eyes. She was waiting patiently for Raven to explain. Raven felt that the girl wasn't going to leave until she had an answer. Raven felt like Kelly still had a lot of other questions to say. It seemed like she was one of those annoying little children that are ever so curious and won't stop with asking about things they newly hear. Raven wasn't fond of those type of kids, but it seemed mean to just ditch this one.

"Oh, Aunt Azar help me..." Raven mumbled. She sighed and tried her best. "Well, um, adopted is..."


	8. Chapter 8

Remember when Raven said that Kelly was curious and seemed annoying? Her assumptions were correct. Kelly asked a lot of questions. When Raven says a lot, she means a lot. Kelly couldn't stop noticing all the words she did not know. She'd interrupt Raven when she hears a word she doesn't know. She'd ask about it then after Raven explains, she'd ask a totally new question. An hour and a half had actually passed, to Raven's surprise.

"Your parents might be looking for you." Raven blurted out.

"I didn't go here with my parents." Kelly replied.

"Oh. With who, then?"

"With my brother. He was talking to his friend and stopped playing with me so I went away."

"What?" Raven was alarmed. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"But I was bored!" Kelly reasoned. "It's fine! I'm with you!"

Raven sighed. "Yes, but he must be worried."

Kelly perked up. "What's worried?"

Raven gave herself a facepalm.

Suddenly, they heard a voice. Kelly began to stand up. The voice was calling her name. It was a young male voice and it sounded so familiar to Raven.

"Big brother!" Kelly stood up and started to run the other direction.

Raven's chest tightened as Gar came into view, looking frantic and worried. His expression changed as he saw Kelly. He sighed and gave a big grin. He extended his arms just as Kelly dived into his embrace. Raven panicked. She couldn't believe how it was such a small world. She didn't expect Gar to be Kelly's said brother. She grabbed her book and quickly stood up. She dashed to the direction behind the tree. Making her way towards the park pond. She didn't run, since it would be obvious. But she did walk fast.

"Where did she go?" She heard Kelly's loud voice say.

"Where did who go?" Gar asked.

Raven found her legs moving quicker and was almost at the bridge of the pond.

"There!" Kelly declared. "Raven, where are you going?"

"Raven? What do you mean 'Raven'?" Gar said.

"Raven's my new friend!" Kelly replied.

Raven didn't look back. So, she didn't exactly see what's going on. Then out of nowhere, someone tugged her elbow. She was so surprised that she had let go of her book. It flew and fell into the pond. Raven froze. After a moment, she turned and found that Gar was the one who pulled her. He had also watched as her book fell into the pond. Raven furiously pulled her arm away from his grip. Gar was surprised and turned to face her, but just in time to meet a slap.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Raven screamed.

Gar stood speechless. Raven scoffed and turned to the pond. She approached it cautiously. It wasn't that deep and she could vaguely see her book at the bottom. She sighed and stepped out of her flats. Raven cringed as her feet met the murky mud. She leaned in and submerged her arm to grab her book.

In all honesty, Raven didn't particularly like the book. The thing that made it special was whom she had received it from. She opened the book, still standing in the pond, and turned to a blank page that held a dedication. A gasped escaped her trembling lips. The page was ruined, the ink from the dedication running down the paper.

"Raven..." Gar's voice was soft. She heard water splashing behind her, indicating Gar had jumped in.

"I hate you." Raven said. Almost in a whisper.

"What?" Gar said.

"Leave me alone, Garfield." Raven turned to face him. "I don't want to be your friend anymore."

With that, Raven trudged past him. But a shout made her freeze in her tracks. Both she and Gar turned to the bridge of the pond. A redheaded woman dressed in a suit and was holding what seems to be a recording device stood staring at Raven with her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god!" The woman screamed again. "Rachel Roth is that you?"

Raven's eyes widened. She turned and made her way out of the lake. Bad luck was bestowed on her when her foot got caught in by a patch of plants. She tried her best to pull it out. She desperately threw her book towards the grass. Then she used both her hands and tried untangling the roots from her foot.

"Johnny! Philip!" The woman yelled. "Rachel Roth is here! Get the camera and film this, stat!"

Raven panicked and decided to pull her leg instead. There were splashes heard then she saw another pair of hands around her foot. Gar had squatted in the pond and began removing the roots. Raven turned and found two men had joined Janette Miller. She had remembered that this was a reporter back in Gotham City and had always stalked her family. She was one of those journalists who exaggerated the truth and spread lies. The trio descended the bridge and made their way towards her. Raven grew frightened and viciously pulled the plants off her foot. Finally, she had managed to do so but fell on her behind in the process. Her capris were soaked but she could care less. She stood up and was about to sprint, even deciding to leave her shoes and book behind. Unfortunately, as she leaped out the pond, she came face to face with Janette.

"Rachel, so good to see you again!" Janette's nasal voice was deafening.

Raven gasped and turned the other way. But both sides were blocked by camera men. One held a video camera, which was obviously recording, and another held an SLR and started taking pictures of her in her disastrous state. Raven was cornered and she just wanted to die right then and there.

"I can't believe you chose Jump City!" Janette spoke again. "Out of all the cities in the world, I mean, really? But you still have not stated your departure from Gotham! What happened? With daddy gone it meant no more protection from the press?"

"Leave me alone, Janette." Raven said through gritted teeth.

"I'm going to edit that part." Janette smirked. "Now, be a good girl and tell me why you left. I lost my job 'cause of you. My luck that I found you here, the city I was dumped in."

"I said just quit it."

"Daddy's not here to protect you anymore."

"He never protected me."

"Admit it, Rachel. You were always a daddy's girl."

Raven hated this. Why was her past haunting her? That's why she left. She wanted to run away from it. She didn't like it. She wanted to move on. She wanted a fresh start and a fresh change. But she was Trigon's daughter. Bad luck was in her veins.

Raven was about to open her mouth and speak her heart out when, suddenly, a muddy hand was slapped at Janette's face. Raven gave a gasp. Gar wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulders and pulled her close to him. It was like he was shielding her.

"Who might you be?" Gar's voice was dark and angry.

The two camera men turned to Janette, who was squealing as she started to rub the mud off her face.

"Just who the hell are _you_, brat?" Janette screamed as the man holding the SLR started removing the mud off her face.

"I'm Raven's friend and I suggest you leave her alone."

"Excuse me? Don't order me around, kid!"

Gar let go of Raven and turned to the man holding the video camera. He kicked the man's belly and pulled off the camera from his grip. The man grabbed hold of his stomach in pain and fell on his knees. Then Gar turned to the pond and threw the camera. He turned to the other one and did the same. He removed the memory card before throwing the SLR. He snapped the memory card in two and threw it as well.

"I am going to report you to the police!" Janette screeched.

"Whatever." Gar responded. Then he grabbed Janette's wrist and yanked out the recorder from her hand. He smirked at her and threw it behind him. Once he heard the "ploop", he let go of her and turned to Raven.

"You insolent boy—" Janette began to say.

"Let's get out of here, Rae." Gar ignored the reporter.

Raven was taken aback.

Gar grinned at her and extended his hand.

As she glanced at her surroundings, she bit her lip. Then she turned back to his hand and took it.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE.

Raven was still in shock. She was a little over the Janette appearance part. The surprising part was what Gar had done. She didn't know he was capable of doing that. She was sure that he wasn't _completely_ aware of what the hell was going on. But still he helped her. Big time. It really got her wide-eyed.

She was currently at Gar and Kelly's house. After the incident, Raven was afraid on how Ethan would react finding her in a horrible state. Raven was relieved Kelly hadn't seen any of it. After she had pointed at Raven, Gar had told her to stay put and play with her ball for a while as Gar chased after her. The little girl was far enough to not hear the commotion. But she did wonder why the both of them returned wet and soaking. To which Gar responded they took a "swim" at the pond. That only resulted into a jealous Kelly. Only their mother was home and Raven was embarrassed by the look she was in. But Rita Dayton was kind and had lent her a spare change of underwear, a pair of shorts, and a shirt. They were nice enough to let her take a shower. After which, Raven and Kelly watched TV while it was Gar's turn to use the bathroom.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Raven?" Kelly asked.

"No," Raven responded. "I don't think so."

"Aww, why not? Mommy makes good food!"

"I'm sure she does. But I really need to go home."

"Don't go home. Stay here."

"Sorry, Kelly, but that's not possible."

Rita then came in with a tray of sandwiches and glasses of juice.

"Here," She laid it on the coffee table. "Have some, Raven."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dayton." Raven nodded, grabbed a glass, and took a sip.

Kelly grabbed a sandwich and began munching on it. Then she turned to Rita, who took a seat on the sofa chair.

"Mommy," She said. "Raven won't stay for dinner."

Rita turned to Raven. "You're welcome to stay, Raven."

Raven shook her head. "No, I couldn't possibly do that."

"You can use our phone if you have to ask your parents."

"No, no. I think I'm still not allowed."

"There's still time to ask permission. It's only 4:30."

"Oh, please. I really can't stay."

"Are your parents strict?" Rita joked and chuckled.

"Ooooh!" Kelly flinched. "What's 'strict', mommy?"

Rita sighed. She turned to Kelly. "Strict is..."

Raven wasn't in the mood to listen to the explanation. She was tired and upset. She hated how things were turning out right now. Everything was so messed up. Why was this happening to her? What's going to happen next? Will anyone from school find out? Will it be _just_ like before?

"Hey," Gar emerged from the hallway into the living room and caused Raven to leave her train of thought.

Rita and Kelly were still talking so they had not noticed him.

Raven instinctively stood up and approached him. They stood there in a moment of awkwardness. They exchanged short smiles and fidgets. Raven eventually took a breath.

"Hey," She spoke. "Um, could we go somewhere? Just the two of us?"

"Sure." Gar looked like he was hesitating. Then he shrugged and said, "Let's go out back."

Raven followed Gar as they made their way towards the backdoor in the kitchen. Once out, Gar motioned for them to walk out the backyard and into the streets. They strolled not too close to each other and stared at different directions. It was silent except for their shoes walking on the pavement. Raven sighed. She knew she had to say something sooner or later.

"Gar..." Raven spoke without looking at him. From the corner of her eye, he was also looking straight ahead.

"Yeah?" He softly replied.

"Thank you," She said. "Thanks for what you did back there."

"Yeah... That woman was evidently harassing you. I had to do something." Gar said then sighed. He glanced at her. "Um, hey. Why didn't you return my calls last Friday?"

"I... I..." Raven sighed once more. This time she turned to Gar. He turned to her too, holding a straight face. "I was going to... But I fell asleep..."

Gar stared at her as they walked. Then he turned away. He didn't laugh or say anything for a while. Raven turned away as well. A minute of complete silence passed. Raven resorted into looking at the houses and tried not to glance at Gar. But she was curious and looked straight ahead. Still viewing Gar from the corner of her eye.

"Should I believe you?" He asked after a while but did not look back at Raven.

"If you want to." Raven replied. "But that was the truth. I took some sleeping pills... 'Cause I was..."

"You were?" Gar pressed on. Still looking ahead.

"I was upset, I guess."

"Because you saw me and Dick?"

"Because I saw you and Dick."

Gar sighed. "But you did read my texts, right?"

Raven nodded. "I did."

He stopped and extended an arm in front of Raven, prompting her to stop and turn to him. He still held a poker face, making it difficult to read what he was feeling.

"Then why didn't you text back at least? I was sick and worried that I had done something that offended you. I never wanted you to feel that way. But I guess I did and I tried so hard to get a hold of you." Gar's voice was showing his true emotions. Anger, hurt, irritation. It made Raven's stomach churn with guilt. "You didn't give me a chance to explain. You went ahead and snubbed me!"

Raven didn't want a fight to burst out. This wasn't a dream anymore. This was the real thing. She tried composing herself before she spoke.

"I-I-I never intended for that to happen..."

"Well, it did."

"It was just on instinct, okay?" Raven's voice started to rise.

"What?" Gar said sceptically.

"That's how I usually react when I'm faced with something like that!"

"Again, _what_?"

"I knew what Dick was telling you! I knew that it was something about me! I knew it was about who I really am! I-I-I was just afraid that you'd turn to me to confirm that... And I... I... I... don't like talking about it. I... I... don't like people knowing what happened. To me... To my past..."

They were silent for a while. The atmosphere was awkward. Raven looked down and began rubbing her arm for no reason. She hated when it got like this. It was like the other person was silently judging her. It felt horrible. She felt so insecure and vulnerable. She couldn't even tell what face Gar was making while her head was down and her eyes were having a staring contest with the sidewalk. But Gar eventually gave a deep breath.

"Yeah..." He said. "But I just wanted to hear it from you. I mean, Dick has no right telling me about your life."

She was hesitant. Partially because she was afraid. But nothing was going to finish if she kept lowering her head. So, she looked up and waited for him to continue.

"If... If you don't want to talk about it... I... I get it... But Dick is not _you_. And it's only _you_ who knows the truth. So it will be the things _you_ say that I will trust."

"Emphasis on the 'you', huh?" She chuckled.

He chuckled in response as well. But he gave a nod.

"I... I... don't want you to stop being my friend, Gar." Raven admitted with a small smile. "So, I don't want to tell you about my past. I don't want you to turn me away. I don't want you to leave me. I don't want you to give me disgusting looks. Because I like you and you're the only _true_ friend I have."

"Being your friend is my choice, Rae." Gar said with his own smile. "I decided this. I chose this. This, our friendship, will not be based on anything but my free will on wanting to know you."

Raven bit her lower lip and swallowed hard. She was touched. She felt like crying tears of joy. But she wasn't a touchy-feely person and rarely cried. But she was still human and needed comfort. For those who knew Raven, she hardly offered an embrace. But here she was opening her arms in front of Gar. Gar in turn, gave his signature goofy grin and wrapped his arms around her. They held each other close. Their lips inches away from the other's ears. Allowing them to whisper softly.

"That really means a lot to me, Gar. I feel so happy. So very happy."

"Your past will never define our friendship, Raven. It doesn't even matter."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN.

"What did Dick tell you?" Raven asked.

They were still walking, not really heading to anywhere in particular. It was just a random stroll. They held hands too. It felt nice. It gave Raven a sense of security.

"Uh..." Gar swallowed hard. "You sure I should say?"

"Yeah. Don't worry." Raven shrugged.

"Well, to be fair, Dick's not trying to make you out as bad or anything." Gar said carefully. "He's just looking out for me."

"Sure, I get it. Go on."

"Um, he just mostly told me about your dad and what he did. He didn't go into detail much. He just said that your dad was corrupt and stole a huge sum of money. Then he died or something. I didn't listen much 'cause in between he kept saying that you might be dangerous as well. That kind of bullshit."

Raven chuckled. It wasn't the right time, but she felt like chuckling. So she did. Then she cleared her throat. "Um, don't you know who my father is? I think he's known even outside of Gotham."

Gar gave a sheepish laugh. "I-I don't really watch the news."

Raven nodded. "I see."

There was silence for a while. Then she squeezed Gar's hand and took a deep breath.

"My father's name is Trigon." She spoke. "He was the Deputy Mayor of Gotham City. It was a high position. It was the perfect cover-up. In reality, my father had his own mafia and performed criminal activities. He abused his position. But eventually, the authorities found out. It spread like wildfire. The media was all over it, especially Janette Miller. She was the reporter a while ago. She was the reporter who stalked my family. Everything we did, she tried her best to catch it. Anyway, the authorities made a move and confronted my father. Do you know this part?"

"No," Gar shook his head. "I really don't watch the news."

Raven chuckled. "Well," She sighed. "The S.W.A.T team paid a visit to our house that day. Craziest gun fight I've ever seen. In the end, my father lost and was caught. I don't remember much, but I think he grabbed an officer hostage. He was shouting threats and killed the officer. That's when all hell broke loose. Every man who had a gun fired at my father. My father died in his own pool of blood. I was eleven and mortified."

There was silence, but they continued walking. It was only after a while that Raven noticed Gar squeezing her hand so tightly. She turned to him and found staring intently at her. It was apparent that he was biting the cheeks inside his mouth. Raven was a little shocked by this face.

"Uh...?" She said. "What're you doing?"

He blinked and swallowed hard. "I'm here for you, Rae."

She tilted her head. "Again, what?"

"I mean, you should never speak of that again. No one should force you. If someone does, you tell me, got it?"

"S-Sure."

Gar gave a determined nod.

Raven smiled.

"Thank you," She said. "For... for caring."

"True friends care."

* * *

Everything was back to normal. Raven was in good terms with Gar and she was more than happy. The school week started out fine. Raven and Dick got talking. He apologized for making her come out negatively towards Gar. They started anew on friendlier terms. Raven even came out of the library for lunch and ate with them. But she didn't get a chance to meet the other two yet. Apparently, they were really busy for the upcoming game since one was a quarterback and the other a co-captain of the cheering squad.

"Why don't you do any extra-curricular activity, Gar?" Dick asked.

"Eh," Gar scoffed. "I don't want to."

"C'mon. It's actually quite rewarding."

"What _can_ I do?"

"Sports?"

"No way. I've done my part."

"That was years ago."

"You did sports?" Raven asked.

"Why do you sound surprised?" Gar pouted.

"Yeah he did." Dick interrupted. "He was in the swimming team."

Raven couldn't help but give out a chuckle.

Gar grew embarrassed. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Nothing," She shook her head. "Why'd you stop?"

"He couldn't compete with Garth, the best swimmer in the entire universe." Dick interjected.

"He's not some god." Gar rolled his eyes at Dick.

"Okay." Dick said. "Moving on, don't you really want to do anything?"

"No means no. And you?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"Busy, busy." Dick answered with a sigh.

"Gosh. You're just seventeen." Gar said. "Why does it seem like your dad wants you to run his company already."

"First off, he's not my dad. Second, I guess I don't mind in some ways. It's good practice. Before you know it, High School will be over. Then college will fly by and you'll find yourself sitting with a desk in a cubicle."

"What do you do anyways?"

"Since Bruce is in demand, I attend his other galas and represent Wayne Enterprises."

"Wow. Isn't it tiring?"

"It is. But, you know, no pain no game."

"I can't take wearing a suit all the time." Gar grimaced. "Thank heaven my foster dad's not in demand."

Raven chuckled. "Well, I think you really should do an extra-curricular activity."

Gar shook his head. "No way. _Really_ don't want to."

"Don't you get bored?"

"No, not really."

"Isn't there anything that interests you?"

"No. What about you?"

"Oh." Raven hadn't thought about it. She bit her lower lip. She actually didn't do any extra things since she wasn't socially-adept. Back at Gotham, she went straight home because of her father's famousness.

"What are you into?" Dick asked.

Raven opened her mouth. But the bell had rung already. So, they said their goodbyes and headed to their individual destinations. Even during her class, Raven couldn't get the extra-curricular activity idea out of her head. Should she join one? Was there anything that fit what she liked? She liked to read. Was there a book club? She liked to write. Should she join the school newspaper? Yeah. That was a possibility. She knew the right person to talk to about it as well. So, right after her last period of the day, she approached Toni Monetti.

"You wanna join the paper, huh?" Toni smiled. "Sure. I think you'd fit the bill."

"Really?" Raven said.

"O'course." Toni nodded.

Toni then explained that Raven had to submit an essay she did before or any of her written works. Or she could write something new entirely. Then she'll have an interview with the editor-in-chief. Then she'll wait and see what happens. If she does get through, the editor will still decide on what segment she should be in or if they'll create an entire new section for her. Raven reviewed the school newspaper. It was interesting. They had news about the school, a weather report, a gossip section, a sports section, and a horoscope section as well.

Raven was a little worried. She didn't know if she had saved any of her essays. She wrote a little. A few short stories then and there. But she was too embarrassed to share those. She wondered if she should write something new instead. She was so deep in thought that she wasn't looking at where she was walking and had bumped into someone.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN.

"I heavily apologize!" The person said with worry.

Raven shook her head and looked up from where she had fallen. She found a girl with a tan complexion, shinning green eyes, and long red hair cascading down her shoulders. Raven cleared her throat and stood up, grabbing her bag.

The girl backed away and raised her hands in defense. "I pray that you forgive me."

Raven fixed herself then turned to the girl. "Yeah, sure."

"Thank you very much."

"No problem."

The girl grinned. "I am Kori Anders."

Raven nodded. "I'm Raven."

"Oh, what a lovely name you possess!"

"Uh... yeah."

Raven was a little weirded out by the way Kori spoke. It was like she was in the wrong era. She noticed that Kori was wearing a cheerleading uniform. She noted that she must be very popular.

"I have not seen you before. Perhaps you are new?"

"Yes. I am."

"Oh and how are you?"

"I-I'm good."

"That's lovely." Kori clapped. She suddenly flinched and squealed, like she thought of something exciting. "Would you like to do the hanging out?"

"E-E-Excuse me?" Raven was taken aback.

Kori flashed her teeth. "Hang out? We may go to the mall of shopping."

Raven bit her lower lip. "It's a Wednesday."

"Oh. You are not allowed on Wednesdays?"

"Well, it _is_ a school day."

Kori's shoulder slumped and she looked like she got her heart broken. "Oh." She said so sadly.

Raven looked at her and suddenly felt sorry. It actually didn't matter if it was a Wednesday or not. She just didn't feel like hanging out with this Kori person. But she seemed so sad. And she doesn't seem so bad. Raven sighed.

"We might not be able to go to the mall..." Raven began.

"Yes?" Kori's face was starting to light up.

"But I guess you can come over to my house?" Raven said hesitantly.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Kori squealed, clapped her hands, and jumped up and down. Her school bag bounced along with her.

Raven was shocked to hear herself say those words. She didn't even know Kori, yet she was inviting her over. What was wrong with her? She was never like this before. She sighed and decided to just trust her instincts.

They headed out. Then she heard someone shout Kori's name. The odd thing was, they were also shouting _her_ name. They turned to find Dick and Gar waving at them. Kori squealed and waved back. Raven waved as well and then glanced at Kori.

_So, this is three/fourths of Gar's gang._

"Hey," Gar greeted. "Whatcha up to?"

"I am going to the abode of friend Raven." Kori answered.

"Oh, you know each other?" Gar said.

"No." Raven replied. "We just met a few moments ago."

"Ah." Gar nodded but seemed confused. "Way to strike up a friendship. Already at the 'visiting houses' part."

"I don't know what came over me." Raven admitted.

"Well, it's good that you're making friends." Gar smiled.

Raven sighed and smiled back. It was only now that she noticed Dick and Kori being all lovey-dovey. Her jaw dropped. Gar gave out a chuckle.

"Yep." He said. "They're a couple."

"I see." She replied.

The duo turned to them after finishing their love session.

"I am pleased that we all know each other!" Kori smiled as she wrapped her arm around Dick's waist.

Dick wrapped an arm around Kori's shoulder. Then he began to sing, "It's a small world after a—"

"Anyway," Gar interrupted and earned a glare from Dick. He ignored him and turned to Kori. "I can't believe you're going to Raven's house already! I met her first!"

"Friend Raven is kind. I cannot believe I have made a wonderful new friend this fast!"

"You used your preppiness to let Raven invite you, didn't you?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "You can all go."

Gar turned to her and gasped. "Really? Awesome! Woohoo!" He began dancing in triumph.

"Will boyfriend be going with us?" Kori inquired.

"Sure." Raven replied.

"Thanks, Raven." Dick nodded.

Raven nodded back. They headed towards the other end of the street. Raven trailed behind a little. She couldn't believe what she had done. She invited three people to her house and it's not even school-related. It felt weird. She wasn't use to this. She wasn't use to having friends. But that didn't mean she didn't like it. She was actually happy.

* * *

Raven was shocked to find a different face picking her up. She tilted her head to the side as the familiar face grinned at her.

"Marlon," She said. "What're you doing here?"

"Mr. Ethan told me to pick you up." His Australian accent was thick as ever. "He's away on business."

"Oh. He didn't tell me that."

"It suddenly came up."

"I see." Raven nodded. Then she gestured to the gang. "My friends are coming over."

"As you wish, Ms. Roth." Marlon took her bag and opened the back seat door of the Bentley.

Dick and Kori entered first, then followed by Gar and finally Raven. Once they were set, Marlon closed their door and headed to the driver's seat. Afterwards, he ignited the engine and drove off.

Gar leaned in towards Raven and whispered, "He's new. At least I think so."

Raven nodded. "Technically he's not new. He used to be a chauffeur of my family's. Then he left after my father's incident. He just comes by from time to time."

"I see. But who's the one I see that picks you up always?"

"You must mean Ethan."

"That tall man with the fair skin and brown hair?"

"Yes. That's Ethan. He's sorta like my bodyguard slash legal guardian slash chauffeur slash chef slash everything. He's been with me since I was a baby and he's the only one I trust. He's the only one who stayed behind after my father died."

There was a moment of silence and Raven saw Marlon glanced at her for a second. She bit her lip. She hoped she didn't sound bitter. Gar sighed and caught her attention.

"Well, that's nice." He said. "For you I mean."

"Yeah." She agreed.

The ride was filled with casual conversations. They were headed to the north side of Jump City. North meant rich, which made Gar very excited. Raven explained that this house in Jump City was one of her father's estates that he bought with his own money so it wasn't suspended by the government. That's why Raven moved to Jump City, because this was the only city she had a home in.

"At least you got a house." Dick said.

"Yeah." Raven nodded, "What about you?"

"Bruce got me an apartment." Dick stated.

"Don't be modest," Gar snorted. "It's a freaking penthouse!"

Dick rolled his eyes at him.

Gar ignored it and turned to Raven. "Jump city's not that bad."

Raven smiled. "Yeah. I guess so. I'm glad they took me in even if they know my father."

"Why?" Kori said. "Who's your father?"

There was silence and Raven fidgeted uncomfortably. Kori's wide eyes looked at her curiously. Gar cleared his throat.

"Um, Dick will explain to you later." Gar said.

"Yeah." Dick nodded.

"Oh. But why not now—" Kori began to say.

"S-So, Kori you have a new routine for cheerleading?" Gar interrupted.

That caught her attention. She nodded rapidly. She began talking about moves and flips and all those. Raven sighed. Then she leaned towards Gar.

"Thank you." Raven whispered.

"Don't mention it." Gar whispered back.

"I guess I'm still not comfortable talking about it."

"Of course you're not. It's understandable."

"Yeah, but I think I have to show the world that it doesn't bother me so I have to learn how to talk about it carelessly."

"No you don't. You don't have to prove anything to the world."

Raven looked at him. Then she smiled. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"No," She said. "Not just to the world. But for me."

"Oh..." He managed to say. He sighed and smiled at her. Then he gave her hand a gentle squeeze as well.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE.

**FAIRLY LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.**

"Ethan?" Raven was shocked to find him in a very formal suit. He was fixing his tie as Raven entered the house. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Ah, Ms. Roth." Ethan grinned. "I am terribly sorry but I have some matters to attend to. I hired some old friends while I'm away. Marlon is here as your chauffeur as you can see, Mindy and Nancy are your maids, and Lucas is your chef."

"What kind of business?" Raven inquired quickly.

"Normal business." Ethan didn't give any other information. Then he turned to Raven's company. He said, "Oh hello. Friends of Ms. Roth, I presume?"

Raven took Ethan's attention again and nodded. "Yes." Then she introduced them one by one. "This is Gar, that's Kori, and that's Dick Grayson."

Ethan nodded. "Ah," He shook hands with Dick. "I have met your foster father, Mr. Grayson."

"I see." Dick politely replied. "I'll be sure to mention you..?"

"No need to." Ethan said. "But if you must, I'm Ethan Galloway."

"I'll take note of that." Dick said.

Raven cleared her throat. "Guys, you can go up first. Turn to the right staircase and then turn left until you reach the end of the hall. There'll be a door at your left, which leads you guys to the Movie Room."

"Movie Room?" Gar perked up.

"Yes." Raven said.

"Sweet!" Gar ran towards the grand staircase and climbed up the first part then turned right when he reached the split way and continued to climb. Dick sighed and rolled his eyes at Gar. He nodded to Ethan and Raven. Then he and Kori proceeded upstairs as well.

Once they were gone, Raven turned to Ethan and crossed her arms. "Where are you going?" She said with a bit of anger and a bit of worry.

"I'm sorry it's so sudden." Ethan said.

"I'm asking where you're going."

"Business, like I said."

"What kind of business?"

"Normal business."

Raven stomped her foot and threw her arms at the side in frustration. "Ethan stop the bullsh—"

Ethan placed a straight face and interrupted her. "Rachel, language please."

Raven bit her lowerlip. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Eth."

He nodded. Then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about me, Rachel."

They gave each other an embrace. Staying in place for quite some time. Then Ethan sighed and let go.

"I'll be back before you know it, Ms. Roth."

With that, Ethan departed for the door. Raven followed him out. She saw another familiar chauffeur, Chase. They gave each other a quick wave. Ethan was taking the Chrysler for his trip as she saw. Chase entered the vehicle. Ethan stopped momentarily and turned to Raven.

"_Good bye, Rachel_." He mouthed.

"_Good bye, Ethan_." She did the same.

With a final nod, Ethan entered the car. Raven watched it drive away before she re-entered her house. As she closed the door and turned, she was met by Marlon.

"Oh." She said, startled.

"My apologies, Ms. Roth." He bowed slightly.

"No," Raven waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine."

"Understood." Marlon smiled at her. "Is there anything you need for me to do for you and your friends?"

Raven thought about it. "Um, would you mind telling Lucas to refill the snack bar?"

"Very well." Marlon said, slightly bowed again, and turned to leave.

Raven headed to the staircase but stopped at the foot. She turned and called after Marlon just before he completely disappeared into the dining area.

"Yes?" He turned to her.

"Um, I know you heard me back at the car." She confessed. "I wanted to say sorry. I wasn't trying to aim the sentence at you."

Marlon smiled. "I know, Ms. Roth. Sorry I did not stay behind with you."

Raven shook her head. "No. You weren't obligated to. None of you were. So, I understand. It's fine."

"But I want you to know, I never once forgot about you."

"Neither did I."

"It's nice to see you again, Rachel."

"Thank you."

They gave each other a final nod and smile. Then they headed their own ways. Raven realized that her bag was gone. Then she remembered Marlon said he was going to bring it to her room. She relaxed.

"Boy, I forgot what it felt like to have another butler." She chuckled to herself and proceeded to the Movie Room.

Raven was shocked to find Gar and Dick yelling at each other while Kori was trying to stop them by pulling on Dick's shirt and shouting as well.

"What is going on?" Raven demanded.

There was silence as the trio turned to her. Gar was the first to break it.

"Dick went all 'What I Say Goes' and decided the movie on his own without consulting us." He whined.

"Well, your movie choice isn't exactly better!" Dick countered.

Gar turned to him, "My movie choice is great! Comedies are awesome!"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Not all the time!"

"Why do we not just watch Barbie: Princess Charm School to learn good values—" Kori began to say.

"We are definitely not watching _that_!" Both men yelled at her.

Kori whimpered and her voice hitched. Dick was about to apologize. But Gar had other things in mind and started the fight again. So, the yelling ensued once more. Raven hated noise. She cleared her throat. But they didn't listen. She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath.

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled. "My house! I decide!"

"But you're going to pick a boring old drama for sure, Rae." Gar complained.

Raven gave him a death glare which caused him to tightly close his mouth. The three of them proceeded to the other end of the room. Dick and Kori sat down on the couch while Gar took a seat on a beanbag. Raven roamed through her shelves of DVD's. A minute passed. Then Lucas entered the room and began preparing the snack bar. Still, Raven hadn't decided on a movie.

"Um," Raven said. "What genre should I pick?"

"Come—" Gar was cut and Raven turned to see Dick covering his mouth.

"Anything but that, Raven." Dick said. "Please."

Raven turned back to the DVD shelf.

"I would like a princess movie." Kori clapped.

"I don't really own one of those." Raven replied.

"What kind of genres do you like?" Dick said.

A cough was heard, indicating Dick had released Gar.

"Well, I really do like dramas and history movies. Something like The King's Speech."

"That's _too_ boring, Rae!"

"Don't call me that." Raven said. Although she did not sound mad or annoyed.

"Whatever," Gar chuckled. "Something exciting! But not too much of action!"

"I really don't know..." Raven trailed off and focused on the titles.

She was about give up, but a title caught her eye. She grinned to herself. Raven took the DVD and turned to her company and held it in front of them.

Dick's face lit up and gave a nod.

"I haven't actually seen it." Raven confessed.

"Me neither." Gar said.

"Neither have I!" Kori declared.

Dick said, "That's good. You guys _will_ enjoy it."

Raven nodded. "Okay." She turned to the DVD player and said, "_Inception_ it is then."

* * *

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Gar yelled.

"THAT'S IT?" Raven grunted.

"I DO NOT UNDERTSAND!" Kori shrieked. "Did it stop? Did it continue spinning?"

The credits of the movie continued rolling as the trio had their jaws dropped. Dick chuckled at them.

"We are seriously recreating that hotel scene!" Gar had finally managed to say without complaining about the ending.

"Such an amazing storyline." Raven commented.

"And the effects!" Kori clapped. "It was delightful!"

"Told you, you guys would like it!" Dick said.

All of them agreed. The three of them began talking about it again. Raven glanced at the clock above the snack bar. It was already 7:37. The movie was three hours long, but still managed to stay amazing and was in a moderate pace. She liked it. She liked this. She glanced at her new-found friends.

"Hey," Raven said. The three of them turned to her. "Want to stay for dinner?"

Gar grinned at him. "Hell yeah!"

Dick cleared his throat. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Raven nodded.

"How delightful!" Kori said. "What will we be having?"

Raven shrugged. "Don't know. Let's go ask Lucas."

All four of them cleaned up the room. Then the three of them took their bags and headed out. Raven led them to the dining area, where they placed their bags. After which they headed to the kitchen. The group found Lucas already cooking up a meal.

"What're we having, Lucas?" Raven politely asked.

"Well, I am cooking some pasta! But what would you like Ms. Roth?" Lucas grinned.

She turned to the others. They all shrugged. She then turned back to Lucas and stated, "Surprise us? You never cease to amaze me, Luke."

He slightly bowed his head. "Thank you, Ms. Roth! I shall not let you down!"

Raven and the three headed out of the kitchen. She decided to bring them to the living room, which was at the other side of the house. They walked out the dining, passed the main hall, and into the living room. Raven opened the lights and two of the others gasped.

"Heaven almighty..." Gar whispered.

"What lovely furniture!" Kori squealed and made her way to the couch, which velvet and red. She began touching it like a child. "My favorite texture!"

"My favorite everything!" Gar yelled as he marvelled at anything in his sight.

"Very nice, Raven." Dick said. Hinting an impression.

"Thank you." Raven replied. _Even rich kids get impressed_, she thought.

"Whoa! Rae!" Gar caught their attention.

He was pointing to something that Raven couldn't quite see from the dim lighting. She opened the lights over at the spot he was in. He had been pointing to the piano.

"You play?" Gar inquired.

"Um..." Raven hesitated. "A little, I guess..."

"You guess? Can I hear?" He said.

"No." She shook her head.

"Aww, why not?"

"I'm not good."

"I don't believe that!"

"Honest, I'm not."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Gar, don't force her—" Dick was interrupted by a ring. His hand automatically went to his jeans pocket. His face turned pale as he took out his phone and looked at the caller ID. He glance at Kori before answering it. "Hello? Um... Yes Mr. Anders. Kori is with me. We're at our friend's house. Um, no sir. Sorry, sir. Right away. Yes, I'll bring her home. I understand. Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Good night, sir."

Kori tilted her head. "What did my father say?"

Dick sighed. "He's not too happy. He wants you home now."

"You don't have a cellphone?" Raven asked.

Kori shook her head. "My parents do not approve.

Gar nodded. "They are _very_ strict. Kori's curfew is at 8:30."

"Oh. Wow." Was all Raven could say.

"I need to bring you home, Kors." Dick said. He turned to Raven. "Sorry, but we need to go. I don't want to lose my head.

"Sure." Raven nodded.

"We better get going. Kori's neighbourhood is a little far from here."

"Would you want to borrow my chauffeur? He could take you there."

"No, that's too much."

"I insist. I think it's partially my fault why Kori will be home late."

"Oh, do not worry friend Raven!" Kori smiled. "Father loves me too much to be upset."

Gar laughed. "Use your preppiness and you'll be fine!"

Kori laughed along. "That is very true."

"Still, I insist." Raven said.

"Well," Dick cleared his throat. "It would be a big help. Thank you."

Raven smiled. She went out the living room and called for Marlon. He obliged kindly. Gar and Raven said their goodbyes. Raven even received a very tight hug from Kori. Then they saw them off and just in time for dinner too. Gar and Raven were the only ones left as they happily ate the wonderful dinner Lucas prepared. They talked about the movie. They talked about school. Raven told Gar to not forget to do his homework, to which Gar just shrugged. They got to know each other _more_. This time it felt different when they talked in the library. This time it really felt like they were bonding. Raven told Gar about joining the newspaper. He supported her fully and even suggested on what she should write on.

"Dreams, huh?" Raven thought about it.

"Inception inspired!" Gar gave a thumbs up.

"I guess. What else?"

"I don't know. Did something happen to you recently that you liked? An experience perhaps?"

Raven succumbed into deep thought. She smiled. Friends, she thought. I finally experienced friendship. Her smile grew wider and Gar noticed it.

"You're prettier when you smile, Rae." He gave his own genuine smile.

"Don't call me that." Raven blushed. "But... Thank you, I guess."

Gar just grinned. Then he said, "Thought of anything you'd like to write?"

Raven nodded. "Yes. Yes I have."

When Gar left, Raven felt empty and alone. It was a very strange feeling. She never felt like this before. It was like something was gone and missing. She felt sad. But at the same time she was very happy. It was nice having friends over. She liked it. She liked them. Raven realized that she already missed them. Especially, Gar. He was the one Raven liked the most. He was kind, although goofy, but he was very kind. Raven liked him. She wanted to be his friend for a long time. Hopefully, even forever. She smiled to herself as she headed to her room to prepare for the night. For the first time ever, Raven was excited to go to school tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN.

"Why isn't Ethan back yet?" Raven grunted sank further down her seat. "It's Friday. He left Wednesday. Ugh."

"Calm down, Ms. Roth." Marlon chuckled.

"Where did he go to anyways?" She said.

"No need to worry so much." He replied.

Raven sighed. He narrowed her eyes at Marlon through the rearview mirror. He didn't notice it. Every time Raven asked any of the household help currently staying at her house, they avoided the question and just gave her reassuring phrases and sentences. She didn't need those. She didn't want those. What she wanted and needed was a complete, honest, and straight answer. It actually made her more worried and suspicious when they didn't give her an answer.

"We are here, Ms. Roth." Marlon cleared his throat.

"Thanks for the drive, Marlon. See you later." Raven said.

They gave each other a nod as Raven stepped out of her car.

"Friend!" Someone shouted.

Raven flinched and turned to find Kori. Raven sighed.

"Hi, Kori." She greeted.

"Lovely morning is it not, friend?" Kori replied.

"I guesss." She shrugged.

"Shall we enter the building of education?"

"Sure."

Both girls made their way towards the entrance. Raven wasn't used to talking to someone early in the morning, but Kori babbled away. For some reason, it annoyed and comforted her at the same time. It was nice to have a friend and to greet you this early. It was horrible to have one that's as talkative as a parrot. But Raven would rather have Kori than have no friend at all, she supposed.

"Raven! Raven!" Someone called as they entered the school.

Kori stopped talking and both of them turned to the caller.

It was Toni.

"Good morning, Toni!" Kori greeted.

"Hey, Toni. What's up?" Raven said.

"Hi, Kori! Hi, Raven!" Toni said. She fully turned to Raven. "Our editor wants to see you, Raven. I think she's going to interview you about your interest in the paper."

Raven's face brightened. "What did she say? Do you think I'm going to get through?"

Toni smiled, but shrugged. "I can't really say. I mean, she just told me to tell you. I haven't read what you submitted, but I think you'll be fine."

"Oh." Raven was a little disappointed. But she relaxed.

"Anyway, I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah. See you later."

Toni said her goodbyes and left. Raven was feeling very nervous. She really wanted to try out at the newspaper. It would be great practice for her writing. She wasn't actually into that form of media, but it was worth a shot.

Then the school bell rang. Raven and Kori parted ways. She made her way to Social Studies and wasn't at all surprised to find Gar asleep already. She rolled her eyes and took a seat beside his. All throughout the period, she couldn't get her mind off the interview later on. She practiced on what she could say. She hoped that the questions in her mind were the questions going to be asked.

_Whichever deity is out there, please help me._

* * *

"I'm sure you're going to do great." Gar encouraged.

He was kind enough to accompany her. But wasn't allowed inside. They were standing outside the School Newspaper's room. Raven couldn't find the will to enter. She sighed and bit her lip.

"Well, standing here's not going to get me anywhere." Raven concluded.

"That's true. So get in there." Gar slightly pushed her back.

She stumbled forward. She was too nervous to get mad at Gar. Raven took a deep breath then looked at Gar, who nodded in return. Then she turned to the door once more. This time, her hand reached for the doorknob, turned it, and pushed the door open.

Raven imagined it exactly the same. It was just like a publishing house, only minimal noise and urgency. There were people typing on computers and laptops. There were people looking through papers and photos. There were people with cameras discussing what pictures they took. It was a little overwhelming. But Raven admitted, it was pretty cool.

"Raven!" Toni greeted her. "That's Jane, the head editor!"

Raven followed the finger pointing to a girl with a blond ponytail that had her back against them. Raven swallowed hard. She slowly approached the girl, who was talking to someone and looking at a paper. She reached her and cleared her throat nervously.

Jane turned. For some reason, her face held a familiar streak to it. But it was a different kind of familiarity. It was like Raven imagined how she'd exactly look. Jane held a face made for the newspaper. Her face fitted the title "Editor-In-Chief". Because of this, Raven was even more nervous and intimidated.

"You must be Raven, I presume?" Jane said.

"Y-Yes. Nice to meet you." Raven said. She cleared her throat and extended her hand.

Jane shook it and smiled. "Well, I'll get straight to the point. I like what you wrote."

"Thank you. I enjoyed writing it."

"Are you used to working under pressure?"

"Um, no. But I think I can handle it."

"Would you like to write about horoscopes?"

"No... I'm not into that kind of thing."

"Yeah." Jane chuckled. "I could tell from your essay. Anyway, I like your style. So, yeah, you're hired."

Raven titled her head and her jaw dropped, which made Jane chuckle again. Raven then shook her whole head. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She coughed.

"A-A-Are you serious? Oh my g-god! For real?" Raven couldn't contain her joy.

"Yeah. I'll email you everything you need to know and do."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"What you'll do is pretty much basic. I'll just have you look into what's going on either at school, at other schools, or the entire world for that matter. I may also have you interview students, teachers, and other school employees. It'll be all in the email."

"Yes, I understand! Thank you! Thank you!"

Jane nodded. She congratulated Raven and then proceeded to her agenda. Raven was overjoyed. She didn't outwardly expressed it, but she was. She didn't know it would be just like that. She was grateful and relieved. On her way out, she was congratulated by Toni. Raven expressed her biggest thanks to Toni for helping her.

"I knew you'd make it!" Gar embraced and congratulated her as she stepped out.

"Yeah, I'm so happy!" Raven said. She truly was.

"We should celebrate." Gar suggested and released her from their hug.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Anything's fine. I guess."

"Want to have dinner out with friends?"

"Sure. That sounds nice. Dinner and friends works for me."

Raven actually couldn't care less if they went skydiving. She was too happy. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She never felt like this before. It was her first time to be involved in something. Raven was glad.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN.

Raven was growing worried. It had already been more than a week since Ethan left. It annoyed and irritated her. The household kept telling her not to worry, but they didn't even give her a proper answer as to where Ethan was exactly. On the plus side, Raven has been distracted by her recent membership at the School Newspaper. Everyone was nice and cool. It was very professional. The first thing assigned to Raven was to talk about the usual pressures teens face these days. It was a challenging article for Raven. But she managed to finish it in time and Jane was contented with it.

Her friends were pretty cool as well. Raven was spending less time at the library and more time at the cafeteria with them. They made her feel accepted. They made her feel happy.

Today Raven was at the mall since it was a Saturday. She wanted to buy a new book, but she didn't know what would be a nice one. She ventured towards the classics, hoping to find something she'd like.

"_Sense and Sensibility_ has always been a favorite of mine." A familiar voice said.

Raven turned to find Dick browsing through the books on the shelf to her left.

"_To Kill A Mockingbird_ is pretty fantastic." Raven replied.

"Yeah. Sure is."

"What brings you here?"

"Same as you. For a good book."

"I see. Where's Kori?"

"We don't always do things together."

"You two seem like the type to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You guys look like some powerhouse couple."

Dick shrugged. "People say we make a perfect match. Well, it doesn't really matter what they say or think. Kori and I are happy."

Raven nodded. "Good for you. Bu—" Raven chose not to continue her sentence. She tightly shut her lips.

Dick turned to her. "What were you going to say?"

Raven shook her head. "It's nothing."

"I don't mind." He said.

"Um... I shouldn't." She said.

"It's honestly okay."

"If you... say so... Uh, if you don't mind, what about Barbara?"

Dick's jaw tensed a little. There was a moment of awkward silence as he turned away from her. But he broke it through a sigh.

"We just... grew apart, I guess." Dick said, a little sadly.

"How come?" Raven asked politely.

"I moved out here."

"Oh. Why _did_ you move out here?"

Dick looked like he hesitated. Then suddenly, a voice broke their conversation. They turned to find a dark muscular man waving at Dick and calling his name. Dick looked relieved.

"Excuse me." He said to Raven and went to greet the person. He grinned, "Hi Vic."

"What's up, Dick? Why are you here?" Vic said.

"Book shopping." Dick said. He gestured to Raven. "This is Gar's friend, Raven. She's been a part of a group."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Victor Stone." He extended his hand.

"Likewise." Raven shook it.

"A friend of Gar's, huh? Well, any friend of my best friend can call me Vic." He grinned.

"Well, I'm Raven. Nice to finally meet you." Raven said.

"Yeah. You've been away for a while. How's training?" Dick said.

"It's all good. Just preparing for a game and all." Vic informed. "So long since I hung out with you. How's everyone?"

"Everyone's good. Gar is his usual self." Dick said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Vic laughed.

Then a phone started to ring. It was Dick's and he excused himself to answer it. After a call he informed them that he needed to leave. Raven and Vic said their goodbyes to him. It was a little awkward now. But Vic was nice and they conversed. He offered to buy her a snack and Raven didn't want to decline out of courtesy. But they got a surprise as they were walking to the food court.

"Vic! Raven!" Gar had shouted.

They turned to see him frantically waving at them. It was like he had just seen his favorite celebrities.

"Oh my tofu! What are you guys doing here? Together? You guys know each other? Raven why do you know all of my friends? First Kori! Now Vic!"

"Gar, calm down." Raven said.

"Yeah, dude. We met like minutes ago." Vic said.

Gar relaxed. "Oh. How did you guys meet?"

"Dick introduced us. He just left actually."

"Huh?"

"Yep. He and Raven were at the bookstore."

"What?!" Gar's eyes widened and he turned to Raven. "What were you guys doing there?"

Raven shrugged. "We just ran into each other."

Gar seemed to relax once more. "Oh. That's good." He nodded. "So, what're you guys up to?"

"Just going to buy a snack." Vic said.

"Awesome! I'll come with!"

"Of course you will."

"Wanna go watch a movie after?"

"No, thanks, dude. Just a quick snack. I have training today."

Gar didn't think twice about showing his utter disappointment. "B-But, can't you skip? It's been like a century!"

Vic sighed and shook his head. "No. Just a snack, bro."

Gar sighed as well and nodded. Then his face lit up and he turned to Raven. "Then let's watch a movie together, Rae! Just you and me!"

Raven flinched. She stood speechless and surprised. "Um, o-okay."

Gar grinned. "Awesome! Then let's go to your house afterwards!"

"Um, excuse me?" Raven said, wide-eyed.

"Yeah! Excuse you!" Vic laughed and addressed Gar.

Gar pouted. "Aww, c'mon. I'm really bored."

Raven sighed. "Fine. I guess I'm used to having you around."

Vic chuckled. "He was like that with me too."

"What great joy he is, right?"

"A true joy he is!"

"Enough with the sarcasm! Let's go buy food!" Gar said and made his way to the food court.

* * *

Raven and Gar decided to see a horror movie. It was the only thing they didn't fight on. Vic gladly accompanied them to the movie house before leaving. He stayed with Raven while Gar headed to the restroom.

"You and Gar seem like very polar opposites." Vic commented with a chuckle.

"You got that right." Raven nodded.

"I'm surprised you two became friends."

"Opposites attract?"

"That's true." Vic laughed. Then it died down. Raven glanced at him. He cleared his throat. "Take care of him. He's a good guy. A little bit troubled, but good. Make him smile and be happy. Don't hurt him."

"I... I..." Raven swallowed hard. "What do you mean? I would never hurt him. He's been a great friend to me."

"Yeah. I can tell. He _likes_ you a lot."

"Emphasis on the like?"

"You seem pretty smart. I think you'll figure it out."

"What? I don't under—"

"So!" Gar burst out of nowhere. "What are we talking about?"

"We were talking about me leaving." Vic smiled.

"Awww. You really do have to go." Gar frowned.

"Yeah. See you, buddy." They gave each other a brotherly hug. Then Vic turned to Raven. "Nice meeting you, Raven. See you around."

"Yes. You too. Bye Vic." Raven nodded.

They watched Vic walk towards an escalator before they headed to their cinema. Raven didn't really understand her conversation with Vic. But one thing's for sure, she would never ever want to hurt Gar. He's been so kind to her. It would be very ungrateful of her to hurt him in any way possible. Of course she wanted to make him smile. He's done so much for her. It's the least she could do. It wasn't until they entered the movie house did she realize she had involuntarily taken a hold of Gar's hand. Or was it the other way around? All she knew was she left her fingers fit into the spaces between his. She didn't want to look down to avoid making it awkward. But when they got to their seats, they let go. For some reason, Raven felt sad. She felt empty. She avoided eye-contact with Gar. She took a deep breath and quietly waited for the movie to start. Gar didn't make any small talk either. He looked like he was intently watching the trailers.

Raven felt worried. She was afraid that she had caused a misunderstanding. Thank the high heavens she had peripheral vision. She tried to make out his expression through the corner of her eye. But to no avail. It irritated her eyes, so she went back to watching the screen. The lights darkened and the movie started to play out. Raven wasn't exactly a huge fan of horror movies. There were some good ones, there were some bad ones, and there were some who really could scare her to death. That was saying something, because Raven didn't easily get scared. But these movie seemed like one of them. For some reason, she was feeling more nervous than ever. Raven swallowed hard as scene after scene came out. It was the typical ghost story demon thing. But they still hadn't shown what it looked like. It was still in the "strange things are happening" part. By the middle of the movie, they showed the ghost, who fairly looked like Sadako from the ring. Almost everyone in the movie house screamed. At this point, Raven couldn't suppress her fearfulness. Her hand searched for Gar's at the armrest between them. She intertwined their fingers. Gradually, she felt safer and better. It made her enjoy the movie now, instead of fearing it. She got through it with her just holding Gar's hand. He would actually give her hand a squeeze from time to time. It felt nice and Raven liked it.

Nearing the end of the movie, Gar leaned towards her but did not look at her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah." She whispered back. "I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Totally."

Gar returned to his seat and leaned back on his chair. He squeezed her hand again and Raven squeezed back. For some reason, curiosity got the better of her. Her eyes were glued to the screen and she swore she wasn't even blinking anymore. Then the final scene appeared. Everyone screamed and Raven couldn't help but let out a gasp. Then the movie ended. With a bad and depressing ending, of course. The credits rolled in. Everyone started chatting and exiting the theatre. Raven stayed glued on her seat. Gar was glancing at her and seemed to be waiting for her. He squeezed her hand again. She didn't budge. He then sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Were you scared?" He asked, with a soft chuckle.

"No. Why would I be?" She retorted.

"Oh. I was just guessing." He chuckled again. "Let's go then."

"S-Sure." She said.

"Yeah." Gar stood up, still holding her hand. "Let's head to your house."

"Yeah." Raven said, still seated and not meeting Gar's gaze. "Let's go home."

Gar laughed. "Yeah, you are _so not_ terrified."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER**

**FAIRLY LONG CHAPTER AGAIN FOR THE LOVELY READERS**

It was Raven's turn to play the piano again. That's what they did for the rest of the afternoon and the night. They took turns playing the piano. Who knew Gar could play? And he was very good. They had been sipping coca-colas from wine glasses, pretending like they were drinking actual wine. They were laughing their hearts out, sharing stories, and smiling away.

Raven prepared herself and sat upright. She turned to Gar, who was holding his wine glass between his fingers.

"What song would you like now?" She inquired. Then added, "_Monsieur_ Logan?"

"Hmm...?" Gar chuckled and took a sip. "_Somewhere Only We Know_ by Keane. Do you know that song?"

Raven pressed her lips together. She turned to the piano, took a deep breath, and began to play. She stopped and turned to Gar for approval.

He nodded.

She was about to play again, but Gar stopped her.

"Uh-uh-uh!" He said.

She turned to him. "What?"

"You have to sing too!"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Please! Please! Please! For me?"

"No way! I can't sing!"

"I'm sure you can! Please! I want to hear it!"

"I. Can. Not. Sing."

"Yes you can! I just know it! Please!"

"No!" Raven crossed her arms.

"I'll sing when it's my turn, deal?" Gar said.

Raven eyed him as he grinned at her. She bit her lip. Then she sighed and gave in.

"Alright. You have to promise to sing when it's your turn, okay?"

"I promise with all my heart, body, mind, and soul!"

Raven sighed and turned back to the piano. She took a deep breath then began to play once more. As the first verse was coming in, she prepared herself. Then she opened her mouth and sang.

_I walked across an empty land__  
__I knew the pathway like the back of my hand__  
__I felt the earth beneath my feet__  
__Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

_Oh, this could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know_  
_Somewhere only we know_

Throughout the entire performance, Raven didn't notice that she had closed her eyes. She opened them now, shocked as she heard an applause from behind her. She turned and saw Gar with an expression of awe and pride. He was standing up and kept clapping his hands.

"I knew you could sing! I just knew it!" Gar said.

Raven rolled her eyes and smirked. "It's your turn now!"

She got up from the chair and headed towards Gar. She gestured for Gar to head to the piano. Gar stood there and pretended that he was deep in thought. He crossed his arms.

"Hmm..." Gar said. "Nah, I'll pass."

"Ugh!" Raven stomped her foot. "You promised!"

Gar laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Just go!"

"_Oui, mademoiselle_!"

Gar headed to the piano. Raven sat down on the couch and took her own wine glass of coke. Gar sat down on the piano chair and readied himself. He cleared his throat then looked back at Raven.

"I'm choosing the song." Gar declared with a smirk.

"Um... Okay." Raven said and took a sip of her coke.

Gar turned away from Raven, still with a smirk on his face. He seemed to be looking from beyond the piano. He cleared his throat again.

"I'd like to dedicate this song, _The Starting Line_ by the ever-so-awesome Keane, to Rachel "Raven" Roth. An amazing girl who deserves a whole lot better."

Gar took a deep breath, started pressing the keys, and began to sing.

_This town was a lovers stage__  
__But now you can't recognise__  
__The streetlights that are daggers to your eyes__  
__You can't find your bearings__  
__You're slipping into the ground__  
__The scene has no colour and no sound_

_You still believe in me_  
_After the things I've done_  
_You fear for what we have become_  
_The ground is uneven_  
_You stumble from day to day_  
_You tread where it's easy_  
_Although your feet are like lead_  
_But you gotta get underway_

_Drag your heart up to the starting line_  
_Forget the ghosts that make you old before your time_  
_It's too easy to get left behind_  
_I know you've been kicked around_  
_But tie up your thoughts and lay them down on me_

_Each heart is a paper kite blown around by the breeze_  
_Love won't rest till it brings you to your knees_  
_Some find it easy, some will never even know_  
_You think you've done your journey_  
_Then you stumble and find that there's such a long way to go_

_Drag your heart up to the starting line_  
_Forget the ghosts that make you old before your time_  
_It's too easy to get left behind_  
_I know you've been kicked around_  
_You wanna be lost but not be found_  
_Lets take the back way into town_  
_Drink to the bad times_  
_Lay them down on me_

_Girl, I still believe in you_  
_You're too good to fall so low_  
_We're gonna find a better life I know_  
_Things will be clearer_  
_As soon as we make a start_  
_Well be that much nearer_  
_We're too old to just stand here waiting to break apart_

_Drag your heart up to the starting line_  
_Forget the ghosts that make you old before your time_  
_It's too easy to get left behind_  
_I know you've been kicked around_  
_But tie up your thoughts and lay them down on me_  
_On me, on me..._

It was only when Gar had finished that Raven realized that her nose was clogged, her throat felt dry, and that her eyes and cheeks were damp. She placed a finger at the corner of her eye to catch a tear. Gar's voice was amazing. It mesmerized her. It tickled her ears and captured her heart. She looked back at Gar and stood up. Gar was still reveling in the moment. He sighed and turned to Raven.

"You know, that could be your song—" He froze when he saw her. "Whoa. What happened?"

She sniffed and rubbed her cheeks and nose with the sleeves of her cardigan. "I-I-I... That w-was beautiful, G-Gar!"

Gar had his jaw dropped. "I... I..." He stood up and approached her.

Raven went towards him and they met halfway.

Gar didn't hesitate to embrace her.

Raven tightly wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry, I made you cry." He said.

"No," She sniffed. "These are good tears."

"Oh. Well, that's okay then."

"Thanks, Gar."

"You're welcome, Rae."

"Really. Thank you."

"Yeah." Gar rubbed her back. "Well hey, we found you a song."

"No," Raven shook her head and looked up at Gar. "Can't it be our song?"

Gar looked down at her with his mouth half open. Then it turned into a smile. "Yeah. It's our song."

Raven leaned her head on Gar's chest as he tightened the embrace.

Then he softly sang, "_Tie up your thoughts and lay them down on me._"

* * *

"Are you sure your parents are fine with you still being here? It's getting pretty late." Raven said.

"Late? It's just 9:30." Gar laughed.

"Yeah, but your house is pretty far away."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Just continue looking at the stars."

Raven and Gar were on the roof of Raven's mansion staring into the starry night sky. It was a crazy idea Gar thought. They had to actually fit into a relatively small window in Raven's attic. Raven even cracked a joke when Gar had a hard time coming out of the window. It goes, "Better lessen on those tofu bits". To which, Gar laughed with sarcasm. It was a moment Raven enjoyed. Even if it was just short. Now, they were on Raven's slated roof and trying to find constellations.

"I have no clue as to what stars I'm looking at." Gar said.

"Isn't that Polaris?" Raven pointed upward.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"The Northern Star?"

"I have no idea what that looks like."

"Well, it looks like a star."

"Hahaha very funny."

Raven chuckled and Gar eventually chuckled along. The soft laughter died down and was replaced by calming silence. But eventually, Raven sighed. She turned her body to Gar and rested her head on her hand.

"Gar?" Raven said.

"Uh-huh?" Gar turned his body to her, with him leaning on his shoulder. "What's up?"

"Why did we do what we just did?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know," Raven shrugged. "Play the piano, act crazy and a little bit tipsy, and pretend to drink wine."

"I... I..." Gar thought about it. "I don't know."

"I've never done that before with anyone else. It's only been with you. Why is that?"

"Maybe it's because I've got a magic personality."

Gar smirked.

Raven chuckled.

"No, seriously." She sighed. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked. "Have a magic personality?"

"How do you make me feel so happy, safe, special, and accepted? I could never make anyone else feel like that."

"Oh... I... I... I don't know what to say..."

"You're such an amazing person, Gar."

"I'm not, Raven. I'm just being myself."

"You don't even try. I don't know how to do that. If I want to please someone, I have to place so much effort. I don't know why. It's so hard."

"You don't have to make anyone feel pleased if it means changing yourself, Raven."

"But I want them to feel like I'm likable and that I can be a great friend. I want them to feel nice."

Gar sighed and took her free hand with his. He smiled at her and gently rubbed the back of her hand. Raven smiled back and waited for him.

"Raven," He spoke. "The people who truly like you, are the ones who like you for you. If they feel happy without you being someone you're not, then they're your friends."

She smiled. And this was one of her genuine smiles. She noticed that she's been giving them a lot to Gar.

"So, I'm your friend, Rae. Because the _you_, you are today, is the _you_ I like the most."

* * *

**IF ANY OF YOU HAS NOTICED, I REVIEWED THIS FIC IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. FUNNY STORY, MY COUSIN CAME OVER AND I TOLD HER TO READ MY FIC. SHE TOLD ME SHE WANTED TO PLACE A REVIEW [ANONYMOUS SINCE SHE DIDN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT] AS A WAY OF TELLING ME WHAT SHE THOUGHT. APPARENTLY, SHE FORGOT TO LOG OUT MY ACCOUNT. LOL I JUST WANTED TO CLEAR THAT OUT BECAUSE YOU GUYS MIGHT THINK I'M CRAZY FOR REVIEWING MY OWN FIC. LOL I'M NOT CRAZY HAHAHA OR AM I? LOLJK. **


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN.

Raven woke up with the heat of the sun on her face. She grimaced and opened her eyes. A wave of surprise rushed through her body as she found Gar snoring beside her, on her mansion roof. She quickly sat up. Then another surprise hit her. Standing in front of her with his hands on his hips was Marlon.

"Oh, Aunt Azar." Raven relaxed. "It's just you."

"Ms. Roth, I'm not much of a prier." Marlon cleared his throat. "But I would really like to know why my mistress is on the roof of her home with the boy she was with last night, whom I actually assumed had gone home. Apparently not."

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's not actually what it looks like, Marlon. We just wanted to see the stars. We were acting crazy. Then we just fell asleep."

Marlon stared at her for a while. Then he sighed. "I trust you, Ms. Roth."

"Thank you."

"What would like for breakfast?"

"Um, waffles I guess."

"The usual?"

"The usual."

"Very well, then." Marlon turned and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Raven stopped him.

Marlon turned towards her once more.

Raven sighed, "Is Ethan coming back today?"

Marlon bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm afraid not."

Disappointment came over Raven. She sighed and nodded. Marlon returned the nod and left. Raven didn't want to think about Ethan for a while. She turned her attention to Gar. She shook him awake. But he didn't budge. She tried again and this time she spoke his name. Still, he didn't budge.

"Gar! Wake up already!" Raven said.

Finally, Gar moaned. He muttered a few words. His eyes slowly opened. It seemed like they were calm. But he suddenly narrowed them. Then they grew wide with shock as he realized he was staring at the morning sky. Gar immediately sat up and turned to Raven.

"What happened?" Gar asked.

"Apparently, we fell asleep." Raven responded.

Gar stared at her. "I didn't go home?"

Raven nodded. "It would seem so."

"Shit! I am so dead!"

"I want you to know, I told you to go home before it got too late."

"Oh tofu! I am so so so so dead!"

"Well, I told you so."

Gar looked at her for a long time. Then he smiled and started laughing. Raven was taken aback. She didn't know if she would laugh along.

"You really are something, Rae." Gar continued to his hearty laugh.

"What?" Raven tilted her head.

"Well, normally when someone hears someone panic, they'd reassure that person. But you reacted differently. You really expressed your 'I told you so'."

"I-I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. It's fine. Stay that way. That's how you are. And that's the way I like it."

"Oh... Kay."

"Yeah."

Raven smiled.

Gar smiled back.

"Well, before you go home and face your doomed fate," Raven stood up. She extended a hand towards Gar. "Let's go have some waffles."

"For breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Why waffles?"

"Because I love waffles more than life itself."

* * *

Raven's vision darkened as a pair of hands covered her eyes. They were soft and slender fingers. She sighed and grabbed the slim wrist. She pulled them away and turned her head. Lo and behold, Kori was smiling down at her.

"Hello, friend!" Kori greeted and went to sit beside Raven. "What brings you here to the bleachers?"

"I'm waiting for Gar, who's just talking to Vic for a while." Raven said and proceeded to read her book once more.

"I see. Is there anything you are going to do?" Kori inquired.

"No," Raven said. "We're just going home together."

"How nice for you and Gar to have a strong bond." Kori mumbled.

Raven looked up, surprised at what Kori had said. She turned to Kori with her head tilted. She bit her lip.

"What are you talking about?" Raven said.

Kori did not meet Raven's eyes and played with the hem of her cheerleading skirt. But she replied, "Oh. I have just observed that you and Gar are close. I guess I grow jealous because I don't have too many friends."

"What? You're on the cheerleading squad. Aren't they your friends?"

"No, no. They are simply teammates. Although, Karen is a good friend. But she is not my best friend."

"Oh…"

There was awkward silence between them. Raven averted her gaze to the cheerleaders practicing on the field. Then something caught her eye. It was a woman. She was walking on the field behind the cheerleaders. It was apparent that she was about to enter the school building. The woman had red hair. But it was obviously dyed. Raven knew only one person with that kind of hair color. She knew that hue of red. She knew that hairstyle. It was none other than Janette Miller, the aggravating reporter who she had bad luck running into once more. Raven tightened her jaw and automatically stood up. Her heart began to race and her palms started to sweat. Kori noticed her and watched her with confusion.

"What is wrong friend?" Kori asked and stood up.

"N-Nothing." Raven began fixing her things.

"Are you sure?"

"I just remembered, I had to do something."

"Oh. Is it very ugent?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

Raven finished and turned to Kori. She awkwardly extended her hand and gave a short smile. Kori shook her hand with hesitance. Raven quickly took it back afterwards.

"Kindly tell Gar I had to go. Bye Kori, see you tomorrow."

Raven began descending the bleachers. She wasn't able to make out what Kori was shouting to her. She didn't care either. She had to leave before Janette found her. The only problem was, she did not have a ride home since she and Gar had planned on walking together. Raven walked briskly. She thought of running once she was out of school premises, but she knew she would've looked weird. As she left the parking lot, she looked back. She gave a sigh of relief as she didn't see Janette anywhere. But as she turned to look forward, she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" The person said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"Raven gasped as came face to face with another familiar face.

"Oh my god! Raven?!" The person shouted in disbelief.

Right in front of her was Tara Markov, an old nemesis. Nemesis sounded like a childish and immature term, but there was no other way that could describe Raven and Tara's relationship.

"What the hell are you doing in Jump City?" Tara crossed her arms.

Raven was speechless and had her jaw dropped. She took into account that Tara was in a cheerleading uniform. She closed her mouth and cleared her throat.

"I could say the same to you." Raven responded.

"I moved here after to spend my high school life in a place where I feel powerful." Tara said.

"Um, you ruled Gotham Academy with an iron fist."

"Yeah. But y'know, it wasn't fun with all those strict teachers around. I could never tell what didn't tick them off."

"You could never tell? What about Mr. Marks? Didn't you make ou—"

"Shut your mouth, Roth. I could expose your secret to the school with one text message."

Raven pressed her lips together.

Tara smirked.

"My guess is correct. Gotham too overbearing? You moved out here to have a quiet life, yes? Well, I may not be as popular back at our old school but I still hold a rank here. So don't mess with me you little—"

"Raven!" A voice shouted. "Kori told me you had an emergency?"

The two girls turned to find Gar running towards them. Tara gave a gasp, which Raven couldn't help but notice. As Gar reached them, his eyes widened as he saw who Raven was talking to.

"What the hell are you doing with Raven?" Gar shouted as he grabbed Raven's elbow and pulled her towards him.

"Relax, Gar." Tara rolled her eyes. "Raven and I are best buds. Remember? I'm from Gotham Academy too."

Gar turned to Raven, shook her head with disgust.

Tara laughed, "Wow, Raven. Hate me that much?"

Raven bit her lip and did not respond. She pulled her arm away from Gar's grip and turned around.

"Typical, Raven. Always avoiding me. What's wrong? You afraid?"

"Knock it off, Tara." Gar almost growled.

"Boohoo, Gar. What is she? Your girlfriend?"

"I said shut up!"

"Guess you already forgot the times we've spent together."

At that, Raven turned back to them with a shocked expression. She looked at Tara, who was smirking, then at Gar who was rendered speechless. Raven's jaw tensed and she took a deep breath.

"That's right, Raven. I meddled with Gar. Better place your guard up once more." Tara laughed with so much evilness in it. She walked past them and purposely bumped both of their shoulders.

Raven couldn't even look at Gar. Nor did she want to.

She sighed, "You guys used to date?"

Gar didn't respond right away. "Yes. We _did_. Past tense. We're through now."

Raven swallowed hard. "Okay." Was all she could say.

Gar sighed. "Judging awhile ago, you and Tara are not on good terms. Don't worry, I hate her as much as you probably do. But please don't let the fact that we dated affect our friendship."

Raven didn't speak for a while. Then she sighed, "I hope so too."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN.

Raven's early school days were returning to her for the past week. She started avoiding Gar and the cafeteria entirely. Of course she couldn't spend her lunch period in the library since Gar would know. So, the best solution was her car. Marlon had parked at the parking lot for the entire day. When lunch arrived, Raven would go out of the school and eat in the car with Marlon. He didn't mind, but it was obvious he was worried. That was the last thing Raven wanted, her chauffer fussing over her. So she avoided interrogations from him. The reason was simple enough actually. She felt awkward around Gar and she was afraid of seeing Tara. She knew it seemed petty that she was avoiding Gar for the simple reason of him being Tara's ex-boyfriend. But she promised herself never to be involved with people associated with Tara Markov, even if it was in the past. Raven could never forget what Tara did to her. She didn't want that to happen again. She needed to avoid it. The only way for her to accomplish that was to avoid Tara entirely. It was logical. Avoiding the core of the problem was the right thing to do. There was also the incident where she saw Janette entering the school. She wasn't actually sure. But she could feel it and she trusted her instincts. Although she hasn't seen Janette recently at the school. Which was a huge relief to her.

"Well, that's the last of my sandwich." Raven sighed.

"You'll be heading back?" Marlon said.

"Yes. As much as I hate it." Raven said.

Marlon sighed. "Has something happened, Rachel?"

_Real name._ Raven groaned inwardly. _Why does he have to use my real name?_

When anyone used her real name, she felt guilty and was forced to give an honest answer. She sighed and turned to Marlon.

"Gar and I, um, fought… I guess." Raven admitted.

"About what?" Marlon asked.

"It's nothing serious. I just don't like his ex-girlfriend."

"Miss Roth that seems pe—"

"— I know, I know! It's petty! But she really did get on my nerves. She had hurt me. Big time. So, I can't help but lose my trust with Gar because… Well, because he's associated with that girl. It doesn't matter if it was in the past. They had gone out. Some feelings would still be there." Raven sighed and looked out the car window. "When the time comes, if I have a fight with that girl again, who would Gar side? Would he turn to me? Or would his old feelings overpower his new ones and turn to her? So many questions swirl inside my mind. It's driving me nuts. I just… I just… I miss Ethan! Goddammit! I miss him! He always knew what to say! He was always there! Now he isn't! Where is he? Why isn't he back yet?"

Raven realized she had been crying. She touched her cheeks and was surprised to see water on her fingertip. She sighed and avoided eye contact with Marlon. She grabbed her bag, went out, whispered a goodbye, and closed the car door. She knew she had offended Marlon. She was playing favorites. But who could blame her? Ethan was the only one who stayed by her side. She owed her life to Ethan. Raven started walking back towards the school. Once she reached the door, she took a deep breath before pushing it open.

"Ow! God!" A voice said from behind the door.

Raven's eyes widened and quickly shut the door to check who was on the other side. To her surprise, it was Gar. Her eyes widened and she quickly walked past him. She quickly rounded a corner and didn't look back. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone tugging at her or anything. Then up ahead, she saw Kori all alone. She was actually happy to see her.

"Kori! Kori!" Raven yelled.

Kori's head perked up at the sound of her name. She looked back and smiled as she saw Raven.

"Friend, how are you?" She asked as Raven caught up to her.

"I'm good. And you?" Raven said. She turned her head slightly towards the back to check if Gar was following them. He wasn't, much to her relief. She felt bad that she had used Kori for that purpose. But in all honesty, she also just wanted to talk to a friend. And Kori was her friend.

"I am fine as well." Kori responded.

Raven turned her attention back to her and smiled.

"Why have you not been joining us for lunch?"

"Oh, um, I, sorry, I've been busy."

"With what I may ask?"

"With schoolwork..."

Kori looked at her sceptically. "Friend, I hope you know you can trust me. You may tell me what bothers you."

Raven bit her lip. She looked around then back at Kori. They had stopped walking and Kori seemed to be listening intently to her. She sighed and said, "Um, Gar and I had... a fight. It wasn't exactly huge but... I just don't want to see him."

Kori smiled. "I understand, friend. That explains why he keeps looking for you."

"He does?"

"Yes. Every lunch. He'd come back in vain always."

"Wow. Is he skipping meals?"

"Sort of. He takes a bite then leaves. Then comes back and take another bite but he loses his appetite since he did not find you. It's like he lost motivation, I might say."

"Oh. Wow. I-I-I don't know how to respond. I sort of feel guilty, but I'm still mad at him."

"I understand. I've been in a situation like that before. Would you like to do the hanging out later?"

Raven smiled. She nodded. "Yes, I would like that."

* * *

"Well, personally friend Raven, I for one think it's not petty at all." Kori said.

They had arrived at Raven's house and Raven had just told Kori what had happened the last time during the car ride. She also explained to Kori why she left all of a sudden. It was tough but Raven told Kori everything. When she told everything, she told _everything_. Just like she told Gar. Kori was nice. She listened well and comforted Raven. She even said a foreign cuss word about Janette, which Raven found cute.

They proceeded to Raven's room. They sat down on her bed and Raven was about to tell Kori why she had grown to be enemies with Tara.

Raven sighed. "Well, it's a long story."

Kori smiled. "I shall listen."

Raven nodded, "Okay." She said. "Tara and I went to the same middle school. She was really popular and was the ultimate queen. A lot of people in our school adored her. She was confident and free-spirited. She knew how to have fun. One day she started being friends with me. I admit, at that time I thought it was all true. I enjoyed it. But then I found out why she was friendly with me. She was just using my wealth. I overheard her in the bathroom one time. Then I started avoiding her all together. She tried to reconcile but I refused. She didn't do anything to me though. She didn't spread any rumors. Then after a long time, she tried reconciling with me again. But of course I declined. I knew it was fake because I saw slapping her current rich friend at that time. Two days later, my dad died. When I attended school, people treated me differently. People did horrible things to me. All of it was initiated by Tara. She was the first to throw something at me, the first to yell at me, and the first to physically hurt me. Even if I wasn't exactly a good person to the eyes of my teachers, they still had the decency to give Tara a warning and a suspension of one week."

Raven's eyes started avoiding Kori's. She took a deep breath and continued, "But that didn't stop some people from looking at me disgustingly and talking about me. Next school year, Tara moved. I was kinda happy but I actually pitied her as well. I found out that Tara didn't move, because she wanted to. She moved because she was expelled. But that information didn't go public. The reason she was expelled was because she had kissed a teacher. It was just a kiss. But it turns out Tara was the one who forced herself on him. She was thirteen and our teacher was twenty-two. Even if he was jumped on, the teacher was fired. Anyway, I feel sorry for her but that doesn't change the fact that she also had hurt me. So, I just can't shake the idea that Gar and Tara dated. It's just a big deal to me. I'm sorry, it just is. I don't know. Maybe I'm just scared of Tara or something." Raven sighed and chuckled. "I have such bad luck. Tara's attending Jump City High and she's a senior. All the more authority over me. What's worse is she's two years older. God, I feel like I'm battling an adult and I won't ever win."

There was a long moment of silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't soothing either.

Kori suddenly cleared her throat.

Raven flinched and looked at her.

"Friend," Kori smiled. It was a very warm smile. "No matter what happened, what happens, and what will happen I will be by your side. I hope you accept that. I am here for you. I am very sure that you are a kind person and that you are not your father. Tara is nothing but a temporary obstacle in your life. You will do and experience greater things. Do not mind her. She is simply a bug that you can ignore and flick away. I have faith that you'll live a happy life. I am here to support that. Because I believe you deserve it."

Raven smiled. This was a genuine smile. Kori was another new person who has received it. Then Raven took her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you. I really appreciate that, Kori. Thank you. Thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN.

Kori actually gave Raven great advice. She was such an expert. She told Raven step by step and taught her well. Raven decided that, if she wanted to repair the friendship she has with Gar, she had to talk to him. Raven needed to move. And fast.

"What do I say?" Raven was actually nervous.

"Say what you desire to say." Kori encouraged.

They were walking towards Raven's first period, which was Social Studies. She knew Gar would be asleep, so she planned on waking him up. Kori gladly came to drop her off. It was a new day and it was a great opportunity for Raven to make amends.

"Go for it, friend!" Kori encouraged as they reached the door.

"I really appreciate what you've done, Kors." Raven said.

They gave each other a nod. Then Raven entered the classroom. It was noisy since class had not started yet. To Raven's surprise, Gar was awake. He was standing up, leaning on his desk, and looking out the window. Raven took a deep breath and approached him. He flinched as she got closer to him. He gave a short smile.

"Uh, hey." He cleared his throat.

"Yeah. Hi." She replied. "Um," She swallowed. "I-I think we need to talk."

"We sure do." He agreed.

"We could do it later. Or now, if you like."

"Now would be good."

"Alright. Well, first off—" Raven began.

"Hold on!" Gar interrupted. "We should talk outside."

"Uh, no." Raven shook her head. "Frankly, I really don't want to run into Tara. Especially with you there."

Gar sighed. He thought for a moment. "We could always go to the door leading to the football field."

Raven tilted her head. "That's kinda far. Why would you…?"

Gar smirked.

Raven frowned.

"No! No way!" She crossed her arms. "That's too far out. We're going to miss Social Studies."

"Well," He shrugged. "I want to talk now. So take it or leave it?"

Raven sighed. She rolled her eyes then nodded. "Fine."

The two took their bags and headed out. It was a long walk. What's worse was it was silent and awkward. Once they reached their destination, eye-contact was unavoidable. Raven shifted uncomfortably and crossed her arms. Gar crossed his as well. Simultaneously, they sighed heavily. Which startled them and caused them to chuckle. But that of course eventually turned awkward.

Gar took a deep breath. "Nothing's going to happen if no one speaks."

Raven pressed her lips together. "Yeah."

"So, let's just get straight to the point. What is up with _you_?"

"To be fair, yeah, I guess I am at fault here."

"Yeah. Avoiding me without telling me the reason is nice."

"Hey! Stop with the complaints and insults! _That_ is not fair!"

Gar was taken aback. He sighed and looked the other way. "I'm... Sorry..."

Raven couldn't help but sigh too. "Okay."

"Well, I'll shut up now and you can explain yourself."

"Okay, here I go."

* * *

Raven and Gar talked. They weren't finished even as the bell rang. They cut classes, much to Raven's worry. But it was all worth it. They had moved outside to the bleachers. Lucky for them it was a cloudy day, making it bearable out in the open. They sat far on top, enjoying the view of the football field and how quiet it was in the morning. They were able to talk sincerely and peacefully.

"You now know the extent of my past. I don't know how this is going to affect our lives." Raven said sadly. "But Gar, I want you to know that it was nice being your friend. I'm not sure if I have expressed my gratitude as much as possible. But now I'm telling you, I'm really grateful and indebted."

"Raven..." Gar began. "I... I..." He sighed. Then he held a serious expression and took Raven's hand. "It doesn't matter what happened to you. I don't care about your background. I care about _you_. What matters is what's happening now. What matters is what's happening to _us_ now. I've said this time and time again, your past doesn't define you. Whatever you are today is the _you_ you've always been. And that's the cool, smart, and awesome girl I'm looking at right now."

Raven was rendered speechless. She didn't know how to respond. She didn't know what to say. What could she say?

Gar just smiled. "I don't care about Tara." He said. "And I never will. I don't hold feelings for her anymore."

Raven managed to say, "Anymore?"

"Yeah... I honestly did have feelings for her..."

"Oh..."

"But she hurt me. It was bad." Gar smiled. "I have you now and that's all I need. You're the one that manages to make me smile."

Raven blushed. "W-What?"

Gar's eyes widened. "I-I mean, um, wait! Raven, I, that was unconscious! Wait! Wait! It's just... I... I... Raven... I..."

Raven swallowed hard. "Gar... Don't..."

Gar bit his lip. "Wait... Rae... I..."

"Don't call me that." Raven said firmly. "I told you a dozen times—"

"Raven, I love you." Gar said with utmost conviction.

Raven's eyes grew wide as Gar's serious expression stayed. Raven looked at the other direction, but her hand was still in his.

"No, no." She shook her head. "You do not. Not in _that_ sense anyway."

"Raven, I do."

"_Please_, Gar."

"Raven, I do."

"Gar, _you do not_." Raven retracted her hand from Gar's hold.

"Rae, don't tell me how I feel." Gar said, a little annoyed.

Raven looked at him sternly and hard. Gar looked back at her the same. He was serious, she was serious. But they were serious on different matters.

"Gar, stop joking around. You don't need to lie just to cheer me up."

"I'm not lying."

"_Please_. A girl like me?"

"Why _not_ a girl like you?"

Raven stood up and stomped her foot. "Gar! Enough!"

Gar stood up as well. "Raven, I do love you! I like you! I like you a lot!"

There was silence. Raven couldn't bear to look at Gar. She sighed heavily. She didn't know what to do. It was rude to leave, but it hurt to stay. Gar gave out a sigh as well. He placed a hand on Raven's cheek, causing her to turn to him and look into his eyes. He swallowed hard. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. Then without further notice, their lips touched. It was electrifying. Gar's hand trailed to the nape of Raven's neck. But what surprised them both was that Raven kissed him back. Even for a moment, she did. But that was just it. A moment where both of them kissed. Then it turned to Gar only kissing her. He probably sensed it as he stopped. They stayed there and looked into each other's eyes, both startled at the recent events. Gar held her cheek once more. Their faces were still inches apart.

Gar gave a deep breath, "I'm in love with you, Raven."

* * *

**HELLO, I'M BACK. SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE. I WAS REALLY REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL. IT WAS LIKE I WAS IMPRISONED. ANYWAY, HERE YOU GO! I'LL BE UPDATING AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE ONCE MORE! CONSIDER THIS CHAPTER AS A LATE CHRISTMAS GIFT. I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN.

What was going on? Raven's world was beginning to crumble. Raven was _never_ in a situation like this. Raven stayed in her place. She was frozen. She was frozen and staring into Gar's eyes. Love? How could he love her? How could he love her in a romantic sense? No one ever did. Everything he did, was it because he loved her? She didn't know. She never had a friend. She couldn't tell friendship from love. Raven was scared.

"Raven?" Gar's soft voice spoke. "Raven?"

Raven gave a soft gasp. She blinked and swallowed hard. She didn't know what to do. Then it hit her, she just needed to run. She's been running away her entire life, there wouldn't be a difference in this situation. At least, that's how she saw it.

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She gave it all her might and pushed Gar. Then she quickly grabbed her bag and dashed down the bleachers. She didn't look back. She continued.

"Raven!" Gar yelled in irritation.

Then she heard his footsteps dashing down the bleachers as well. She tried to go faster. She knew Gar would outrun her. But she reached the ground first. Once there, she took a deep breath and ran. She really did. She ran and ran. No stopping, no looking back.

Once she entered the school building, she quickly made her way into the girls' bathroom and into a cubicle. As she stood there, she dropped her bag. She leaned against the cubicle wall and clutched her heart. She felt weird. She was tired and confused and scared. Raven felt like crying. But she didn't want to. She had enough of crying. Raven swallowed hard. She closed the toilet seat lid and sat on it, resting on her knees. She buried her face into her hands.

Then there was a bang on the door. It was loud and plenty.

"Raven!" Gar's voice came from the other side. "I know you're in there! Come out! That's not fair!"  
Raven remained silent. _He would go away, he would go away_.

She heard him grunt then more bangs followed. The school bell rang but he continued banging. She heard a girl say, "What the hell are you doing?" to which Gar replied, "Shut your mouth!" then he proceeded to bang the door once more. He gave out a loud and frustrated sigh and started calling her name. Then she heard him gasp.

"Kori!" He had yelled.

Raven tensed. _He couldn't possibly ask her! He's not that desperate!_

"What is it, friend?" She heard Kori say.

"Raven is in there! Get her out for me!" Gar demanded.

"Oh," Kori said. "Why so?"

"I have some unfinished business with her!"

"Are you sure she has entered here?"

"Yes! I'm not blind!"

"Alright..." She heard Kori say.

Raven quickly lifted her legs unto the toilet and hugged them tight. She heard the bathroom door open then close. She hoped Kori wouldn't open the stalls. But something caught her attention. Her bag was on the floor and for sure it was visible on the outside. Then a tan hand suddenly grabbed her bag from below. Raven's heart started to beat faster. Then she heard the door open and noises coming from the outside. But she didn't hear the door close.

"See friend," She heard Kori speak. "She is not here."

"What? I swear I saw her. We were the only ones in the halls. Did you check the stalls?" Gar said.

"Yes, of course. I am worried about her because it would seem you guys had an argument."

"No. It's nothing."

She heard Gar gave out a sigh and then receding footsteps. Raven went off the toilet seat and peered from below. She could see Kori's back with _her_ bag behind her. Kori then closed the door. Raven stood up and took a deep breath. Then she slowly opened the cubicle door.

Kori stood there with a worried look.

"Friend," Kori brought Raven's bag in front of her. "Is everything alright?"

"Kori..." Raven managed to say. "I don't... I don't know..."

"What has happened?" Kori asked.

Raven shook her head. "Thanks for not telling him I was here. But I think I want to be alone right now."

Raven grabbed her bag from Kori's grasp. She immediately exited the bathroom. She continued on. She didn't stop and look back. Once she reached the exit door, without any hesitation, she stepped out.

* * *

"Sorry, Miss Roth does not wish to see you right now." Raven heard Marlon say. It was in a loud tone, making it seem that he wanted her to hear it where he was standing at the front door.

"Look, I know you know what had happened between us." Raven heard Gar reply. Lucky for her, Gar naturally spoke in a loud voice. "But nothing is going to happen if Raven and I don't talk."

"Mr. Logan, you have to respect Miss Roth's desire not to see you."

"It's been four days. Aren't you worried about Raven's studies? If she and I could patch things up already, she'll go back to school in no time."

"Miss Roth's a smart girl. She could catch up easily."

"She can't stay cooped up in her room."

"She goes to the garden from time to time."

"She needs the outside world."

"Mr. Logan, she is old enough to decide for herself."

"But she's being stubborn."

"Rachel is a woman who I know will make the right choice in time." Marlon sounded like he was growing impatient. "Mr. Logan, if you truly love her, you'll wait for _her_ to decide on _her_ own."

Raven walked away from her window. Although she didn't see them, she heard it loud and clear. She heard Gar grumble a few words. She didn't want to listen anymore. She walked to her bed and lied down.

"Why did this have to happen?" Raven sighed.

It had been four days since the confession of Gar. It had only been two days and today that Gar had visited. He must've noticed she was avoiding him. Raven wasn't ready to talk. She thoroughly explained to Marlon why she didn't want to see Gar. Marlon did his best to keep Gar away. Raven expected Marlon to talk to her and offer advice but he didn't. Raven knew it was because Marlon knew that she trusted Ethan more. She was a bit sad that he didn't try. But she admitted that it was true. She needed and wanted Ethan.

Raven sat up. She knew Gar was right. Nothing is going to happen if she and Gar didn't talk. But she was afraid. She knew their friendship was already ruined. She knew that things aren't going to be the same anymore.

She took her phone from the nightstand. Kori had been trying to call her nonstop. In a day, Kori sent her about forty-three messages. It was mostly worrying about her. But Raven wasn't in the mood to talk to Kori. She really wanted to talk to Ethan. She had tried to call him six times. But he didn't answer any of them. Raven looked down at her phone and contemplated the idea once more. She took a deep breath then dialled.

Raven didn't expect an answer. But there was.

"Miss Roth?" Ethan's familiar voice came from the other line.

She was both in shock and in total bliss that she couldn't answer. She swallowed hard.

"Hello? Rachel? Are you there?"

"Y-Yes! Ethan, i-it's me Rachel."

"Sorry I have not been answering your other calls. But I have observed it is becoming frequent. Is something the matter?"

"Um..." Raven didn't know what to say. She didn't want Ethan to worry. "No," She said. "Nothing's wrong. I just miss you. And I want to hear your voice."

"Awww." Ethan chuckled. "I have missed you too."

"Yeah. When are you coming back?"

"Actually, I have good news. I will be coming back in a week."

Raven gasped. "Really?"

Ethan chuckled. "Yes. Really."

"That's great. I'm so happy. Lots of things have been happening and I want to talk—"

"What? Alright. Yes." Ethan was apparently talking to someone else on the other line. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, Miss Roth. I've got to go. We'll see each other in a week. Good bye."

"Oh. Yes. Good bye—" Raven managed to say before the line was cut off.

Raven sighed. She felt sadder than before. Then something clicked in her. She didn't want to feel this way. Not anymore. She was tired of feeling sad. She was tired of feeling all alone. Then it rang in her head again, _nothing is going to happen if Raven and I don't talk_. But what did she feel about Gar? She didn't know. She was confused. One thing was for sure though, Gar made her feel different. He made her feel happy. He made her feel contented.

Raven sighed once more. She looked at the phone that she clutched. And she decided. With one press of a button, she called up Gar and she was ready to settle things once and for all.

"Raven! Please don't tell me you just called so you can hang up afterwards! Talk to me please! Talk to me please!" Gar's frantic voice came from the other line.

"Um," Raven cleared her throat. "I want to do this in the right way. So we should meet up."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY.

Raven decided on a cafe. It was nearing sundown and Gar seemed to be a little late. She was a slightly annoyed, but she ignored it. She had ordered herself a cup of tea.

Then the bell on the cafe door rang. Raven looked up and found Gar. He spotted her and it was obvious he swallowed hard. He had a satchel on his shoulder, Raven noticed as he walked towards her and sat down across her.

There was absolute silence.

Gar stared at Raven while she looked down at the table awkwardly. Then a cough escaped her mouth.

"We..." She began and looked up. She froze for a moment as their eyes made contact. For some reason, Raven couldn't look away. "We... need to _really_ speak..."

"Yeah..." Gar managed to say.

They simultaneously sighed.

Gar sighed again, "I'm sorry."

Raven bit her lip. "Me too, Gar. Me too."

"You should speak first. I don't want to say something stupid. I want to hear what you have to say so I know what I can say." Gar shrugged.

"Okay." Raven took a deep breath. "Well, for starters, I-I'm sorry I avoided you. It was a coward thing to do. I didn't mean to make you worry. When I say avoid, I mean even before this. I'm including the Tara thing. I'm sorry about that."

"Sure." Gar nodded.

"Second," Raven continued. "I'm sorry I ran away. That was rude. But, honestly, I panicked. I've never been in that kind of situation before. I was scared. And, please _please_ don't get mad at Kori, but I _was_ in the girls' bathroom. Kori was just worried about us. But yeah, I was in there and it was unfair."

"Go on." Gar cleared his throat, obviously refraining himself from speaking up or reacting.

"Last," Raven huffed. Then sighed. "I-I'm really really _really_ confused. I don't know what I feel. I do have strong feelings for you, Gar. But I just don't know how strong those feelings are. I don't know if they're love or just friendship. One thing's for sure though, you make me feel different. You make me feel special. When it comes to what _I_ feel for _you_, I just don't know. I-I-I'm just confused. But I don't want to lose you. In fact, I always want to be with you."

Gar's jaw was already slightly ajar. He retracted it when he realized Raven wasn't speaking anymore. He cleared his throat several times. Then he swallowed hard.

"Well, I, um, I, uhh..." Gar cleared his throat again. "Okay. Um, yeah, well. I-I'm sorry. Okay. For everything. For forcing my love on you and for whatever I did that scared you or offended you. But I want to clear this out, my feelings for you won't change. I _know_ I love you. It's not a mistake. And it's the same for me. _You_ make _me_ feel different. You make me happy. You make me feel special as well."

Raven could only smile.

"I respect what you feel right now. You're confused, I get it. But I just hope that you'll give me an answer right away when you know—"

"I will."

"That's great." Gar said with sincerity. "Anyway, I know things are a little complicated between us right now. But I really want to patch things up. Because frankly, I'd rather be spending every moment with you than with anyone else. Let's just push away weird things. Let's just go back to before."

"Yeah." Raven agreed. "I like that. Let's not make it weirder. Let's just act like nothing ever happened."

"But that doesn't mean nothing _did_ ever happen."

"Yeah, yeah. I understand."

"I'm still going to wait for an answer."

"And I will give you one. Once I understand myself."

Gar smiled. It was the smile Raven liked. It made her smile back. Gar finally gave out a laugh. To which Raven responded with a small chuckle.

"To celebrate I have something for you." Gar said and began opening the satchel he brought with him.

"Was that why you're a little late?" Raven joked.

"Yep." Gar affirmed. Then he brought out his gift.

A gasp escaped from Raven's lips. She stared at the book Gar placed on the table. She actually had forgotten about it. But here it was, the same book that fell into the pond long ago. Raven didn't notice her jaw was ajar until she closed it and swallowed hard. She didn't know what to say. It looked brand new.

"How... What... Why..." Raven mumbled.

"Rita knows this book doctor. He was really good."

"When..."

"While you watched TV with Kelly at that time, I quickly returned to the park and looked for it. Luckily it was still there. Then after we made up, I had it repaired. It took a while and it was only a week ago that it was fixed. I planned on showing it to you right away but yeah, stuff happened. Anyway, it's here."

"I... I... I can't believe it..." Raven slowly reached for it. She gasped as she felt it. She gently rubbed her fingers on the brand new cover. "It looks the same... But it's so new..."

"Great, right?" Gar sounded proud of the work done on the book. "Open it!"

Raven took a deep breath and turned to the dedication page. She half-expected it to be empty and half-expected it to have something written on it. To her surprise, the old dedication was still there and Raven couldn't help but start to cry.

_To my darling little Raven_

_No matter what happens_

_Your mother loved you so much _

_More than you could've imagined_

_Forever and always, Aunt Azar_

"Amazing, isn't it?" Gar spoke. "The guy managed to make out the dedication page and he redid it. It seems important to you so I hope you like it."

There was silence as Raven's soft sniffles didn't stop.

"Rae?" Gar grabbed her hand.

Raven looked up at him. "Thank you... so much... so much..."

Gar smiled. "It's fine. It was important to you and I ruined it. It was the least I could do."

Raven shook her head. "No. This was too much. Thank you."

Gar stood up and knelt beside her. Raven embraced him and buried her face on his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back and consoled her. They stayed like that for a while. Not moving. Not caring.

Raven started to stand up. And Gar followed. They were still in an embrace but Raven's cries started to lessen. She then broke free from his hold and took the book from the table. But she returned to Gar. She hugged him tightly and he hugged back. None of them seemed to want to let go. From Gar's back, Raven opened the book once more. She couldn't help but cry a little again. It touched her heart. There was a new dedication written.

_No one makes me feel the way you do_

_I love you more than you know it_

_That's never going to change_

_Gar_

Raven closed the book, tightened her arms around Gar, and buried her face into his chest. She was really confused now. She didn't know how she really felt about Gar. Was she falling for him? He made such a sweet act. He touched her heart. But she was still so confused. She tightened her arms once more. The feel of his body made her feel warm.

_Am I falling for him too?_

* * *

Things were back to normal. Most of them anyway. Raven went back to school and hung out with Gar and the others once again. It was really just like before. Raven was happy. But she was still facing a dilemma on how she felt about Gar. To which she decided to ignore and focus on other things first.

"Hey, Raven." Jane, the editor of the school newspaper, greeted her as she entered the office. "How's that assignment I gave you?"

"Oh. Well, I'm almost done." Raven replied.

"Really? Great, great." Jane said.

"Yeah. Just one more."

"Oh yeah? Well, good luck."

"Thanks."

"By the way," Jane said. Then she gave Raven a smile that actually sent shivers down her spine. One was because, as time passed by, Raven felt an uneasy feeling about Jane. She seemed familiar in a way. But Raven couldn't pinpoint it out. "I saw you at a cafe several days ago."

"Oh... Yeah...?" Raven grew worried.

"Yeah. You were with Gar Logan, I presume? What? Are you two an item?"

"What?! No, no. We're just friends."

"Really now." Jane didn't seem convinced.

Raven gave her forced smile. "Yeah."

"Hmm..." Jane said. "I was with my sister. She said you guys looked like a couple."

"Oh? Um, why would she say that?"

"Don't know. But my sister's an adult. I think she'd know when she sees young love. Are you sure you're not dating Gar?"

Raven shook her head repeatedly. "In all honesty, it's a big no."

Jane shrugged. "Whatever." Then she gave Raven that smirk again. "Don't forget that assignment I gave you. Try to interview the last one right away."

With that, Jane gave a salute and walked past her.

Raven gave out a breath. She took a few papers from her desk and headed out quickly.

The assignment given to her was actually easy. It was to interview a few cheerleaders. She was given a list of names. With the help of Kori, Raven was able to accomplish it quicker than she thought. But there was, of course, a problem. One of the cheerleaders she needed to interview was Tara Markov. Raven didn't know what to do. Asking Kori was too much. Tara was the only one left, but it was hard.

Raven was now standing at the door of the female locker room. She didn't know if she should interview Tara already or not.

"Hey!" Gar placed a hand on her shoulder.

Raven flinched. She turned and saw it was just him. "Oh."

Gar laughed. "You don't seem happy to see me."

"No, no." Raven defended. "It's not you. It's this assignment I have."

"For?"

"The newspaper."

"Oh yeah. That. Tara?"

"Yep."

Gar chuckled. "It's not your deadline yet anyway, so let's go out."

Raven sighed. "But I want it done and over with."

"Aww, c'mon! It's a Friday! Let's go have some fun! Dick is having this gathering at his place!"

"Gathering?"

"Well, you can't really consider it a party. But yeah. There's like about ten people."

"Oh. Not going."

Gar frowned. "There goes your antisocial-ness once more."

Raven grimaced back. "Excuse me."

Gar sighed. "C'mon, Rae—"

"Don't call me that."

"—it's going to be fun."

Raven rolled her eyes. Then she looked back at the door to the girl's locker room. She turned to Gar again. She gave in. "Fine, fine."

Gar gave a fist pump. "Awesome!"

Raven smiled. "I am curious about Dick's penthouse."

"It's the best!" Gar nodded.

"So I've heard."

"We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Your definition of fun would be..."

"With you just being there!"

Raven blushed. Gar said it so casually. She cleared her throat and shook her head. She took a deep breath. She didn't need these feelings coming back to her. Not when she's about to hang out with him as friends. Raven didn't want to ruin anything.

Raven knew most of the people present at Dick's little gathering. There were only twenty-five people present. Of course Kori and Vic were among them. It was actually fun. Raven got to talk to some interesting people. There was one kid named Wally West, who was actually Dick's best friend. He had red hair and prominent green eyes. He was hyper and admittedly funny. There was another guy that Raven found particularly nice. She found out his name was Garth. He had black hair and beautiful black eyes. He was very composed and cool. Raven liked him.

"So, you're in the school newspaper?" Garth asked as he took a sip from his glass of long island iced tea.

"Yeah. I am." Raven said. "I like writing, actually."

"Really? That's awesome." He smiled.

"T-Thanks." She blushed. "What about you? W-What are you into?"

"Well, I'm really passionate about marine life."

"Marine life? How interesting. What about them?"

"I like how beautiful the sun's light shines over the ocean floor. I like how the fishes swim through corals. I like how there are unique sea creatures that are yet to be discovered. I—"

"—like for you to lend me Raven please." Joined in a familiar voice.

Garth and Raven turned to find Gar giving them a sarcastic smile. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Uh… Sure…" Garth said.

Gar nodded and pulled Raven's elbow away from the other person. Raven frowned, escaped Gar's grip, and crossed her arms. They had reached the living room where a bunch of people were dancing. Raven stood there as Gar turned to face her.

"I was enjoying our conversation." She said. "You were rude."

"I didn't like how he was flirting with you." He responded.

"What? He wasn't flirting."

"Yes he was."

"Who would flirt with me?" Raven laughed.

"Dozens of guys Rae!" Gar exaggerated.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. She eventually smiled. She shook her head, "You deem me speechless Garfield Logan."

Gar gave her a goofy grin. "Good. That's my job. I need to swoon you."

She snorted. "Swoon me? Please."

He laughed. "I will Rachel Roth, I will."

"I'll see you try."

"Like I said, I will."

The duo stared at each other for a long time. Then they laughed simultaneously. It was one of those moments where they deeply understood each other. They gave each other a grin and nod. Afterwards, they decided to just enjoy the party once more. They stuck together for most part. Mainly because most of the partygoers were guys and Gar made sure Raven didn't talk to any of them, which she, of course, found very ridiculous. Eventually, Raven got a sip of vodka and found herself just a little bit tipsy. It felt surreal for her. But she had to admit, she was really having a great time.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE.

Raven and Gar decided to head out to the balcony where they found Vic, Kori, and Dick relaxing and trying to sober up. The trio were sitting down at the picnic table present. Raven and Gar sat down opposite them.

"Hey guys!" Gar said. "It's been a long time since we've been together as a whole!"

"Really?" Dick said. "I guess so."

"It is nice for us to be together once more." Kori smiled.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I took a break too." Vic stated.

There was a moment of silence. But it wasn't awkward. It was calming and it had a contemplative feel to it.

"You know, even we weren't able to spend a lot of time together, I'm still glad we're still friends." Vic suddenly said. "This is my last year and I'm glad you guys are still a part of it."

"Hey, since when did you become emotional? Tequila hitting you hard?" Gar laughed. Then he gave out a sort of relaxed sigh. "But yeah, I'm glad we're still friends."

"I am very much happy as well. I would like to take this as a time for me to give my thanks." Kori said. Everyone turned to her and anticipated what she had to say. She cleared her throat then began, "I am deeply grateful for the kindness and love you have shown me. I always look forward to the times we would all gather as one and eat at the cafeteria. I am not sure if you know this or have noticed this, but you guys are my only friends. I feel as though I do not belong anywhere else but with you guys. It seems as though I am my happiest when I am with you. I feel as if I do not belong with the cheerleaders. I… I…"

Kori began to choke. It was apparent that she was holding back tears.

Everyone politely waited for her.

She cleared her throat and began, "What I mean to say is, a fear of mine has always been to be shunned by any of you. I fear being alone. I fear having no one by my side. So, I hope that you guys can continue being my friends." Kori couldn't hold it any longer. She began to weep softly.

Dick placed an arm around her shoulders. He sighed.

"Well, I fear growing up." He said. "I fear growing up and having to take so many responsibilities. Which would result for me to have a distance with you guys. I don't want to be an adult just yet. I want to spend some time with you, my friends. I want to just relax and let things unfold before me. I don't want to do the unfolding myself. I hate the fact that I'm a billionaire's adopted son. I hate the fact that I'm not a regular kid. I fear being shunned too." He took a very deep breath. "I am not special. I just want to have a normal life with normal friends."

There was still silence. No one knew what to say perhaps. Or no one wanted to say anything at all.

"I fear loss." Vic spoke. "I fear the loss of a football game. I fear the loss of family. I fear the loss of a body part. I fear the loss of friendship. Anything that deals with losing something." He cleared his throat. "There's always this feeling in me that any moment I'm going to have something taken away from me. I don't want that to happen. It's hard, you know. Because I feel like it's just me against a world that about to strip me of everything that makes me happy."

The next moment was cut short by Gar, who snorted.

"You guys!" He almost shouted. "What is up with these major sentimental confessions here? Stop spreading gloomy vibes! This is a party for tofu's sakes! We should be happy! We should be dancing and making a fool of ourselves! We should, I-I don't know, just smile! We… We… We should… We should just…"

Gar started to breath heavily as he saw the others stare at him, emotionless and solemn. Gar sighed and cleared his throat. Then he looked away from them.

"I'm no different, of course." He said. "I fear a lot of things. I'm a coward, anyway. But what I fear the most is to continue my life with the Daytons. It's just getting worse. I don't know if I could carry on any longer. Every day, every night is just the same. Shouts here and there. Nonstop battering and—"

"Gar, stop!" Vic almost shouted. Everyone turned to him, surprised. "You don't need to talk about that. You don't have to talk about it anymore. We promised you didn't need to. We know what you're going through."

Gar looked at Vic, showing no offense or such. Then he glanced at Raven. Raven swallowed hard. She looked a little worried and seemed to anticipate what he had to say.

"Not everyone." Gar said. He licked his lips. He turned away from them again. "Anyway, that's what I fear, what my life would be like if I still stick with the Daytons."

The following silence was longer and felt heavier.

Raven looked at each one of them. She couldn't believe what just happened, what just unveiled. She didn't expect any of them to open up. Especially since she was there considering she's just a new addition to the group. Raven looked at Kori. She always sensed something was bothering her. But she never would've guessed it was about being shunned. Yeah, Kori was a little peculiar, but she was gorgeous and she had a cute personality overall. She shouldn't worry about being left out. Then Raven glanced at Dick. She knew little about him. She always had the impression that he had "the life". She never expected Dick to complain about the life he has now. She never expected Dick to fear growing up, because right now, he was one of the most mature teen Raven had met. Vic was another story. Because he was training hard to earn a football scholarship, Raven didn't have the opportunity to actually spend some quality time with him. He seemed so strong, that she never expected him to fear something so insubstantial. But she had to admit; a loss of something is always terrifying. She couldn't blame him for fearing that. Raven's eyes finally fell on Gar. Out of everyone, he was the one Raven was closest with. Yet hearing what he had said, she didn't feel at all close. She realized there were a lot of things she actually doesn't know about Gar. A whole lot more probably. She didn't know what to feel. But she honestly felt upset that he didn't trust her enough to tell her. Raven sighed. She looked at all of them. Something in her clicked and she felt like she needed to do her share.

Raven cleared her throat and everyone turned to her, with obvious anticipation.

"Um," Raven took a deep breath. "I… I… have something to say too." She glanced at Gar for a moment. Then she licked her lips. "I fear a lot of things also. Perhaps a lot more than I know. I fear other people, in a way that I feel they'd betray me." She sighed. "I fear the secrets I keep. I fear their exposure. I have so many things locked up in me and… and… I'm so scared that one day, everyone in the entire universe would find out about them."

"Rae, that's not gonna—" Gar began to say.

"And when they do find out," Raven didn't even hear him and continued. "What would happen to me? Would I get bullied again? Would I face the same pain I faced back in Gotham? Would Jump City be the same as Gotham?" Raven's voice croaks a little. "Would… Would… Would I ever get to be happy?"

Raven lowered her head.

There was complete and utter silence.

No one said anything. No one did anything.

"You know what we need?" Kori cleared her throat. "A group hug."

Everyone took a while before they looked at her. Each glancing from person to person before settling on Kori again, who tried her best to give a big smile. She began to stand up from the picnic table and made her way to the open space in the balcony. She turned to the others with open arms. Dick sighed. He stood up and went to Kori. Vic followed not long after. Gar was next of course. But he stopped and turned to Raven first. He extended his hand. Raven stared at it then turned to the other three, who were smiling and waiting for her. Raven looked back at Gar. He was giving her one of his smiles again. The genuine ones. Raven gave him her own. She stood up and took his hand. Gar led them to the other three and together, they embraced.

Raven never imagined she'd be in a group hug. But here she was. And it felt nice. It felt nice, warm, and lovely. Raven loved it. She finally found friends she knew she could trust. She finally found friends period. True friends. People who accept her. People who love her. From their hug, Raven took a peek of the night sky. It was dark, but calming. Then a thought hit her. Raven wasn't alone. She never was. Just like her, everyone had their fears. Everyone had hidden fears that they want to stay concealed.


End file.
